Revival of the Avatar Cycle
by Warbird
Summary: The Avatar has been gone for centuries and the benders are nothing more that a memory. Now the bending powers have awakened and the Avatar has return to the world. The new Avatar must now rediscover how to restore peace and balance to the world.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

**Prologue**

Years have pasted since the Avatar brought an end to the Hundred Years War, Sozin's War. The world has finally entered an era of peace in large thanks to Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. Their efforts have slowly, but, surely been mending the rifts between the nations of their world. Between Aang's efforts in settling disputes and quelling possible rebellion, and Zuko's decisions towards making restitutions for the atrocities of the Fire nation, they have made great strides in restoring friendly relations between the other nations.

Such restitutions includes the return of all Earth Kingdom territories save for a number of colonies that were allowed to stay in order to offer Earth Kingdom citizens services at the cost of the Fire Nation. Services, such as, carpenters and engineers to help rebuild and improve town destroyed during the war. Colonies protected by handfuls of soldiers who also, at the request of local towns can offer their service as guards against bandits, rebels who refuse to accept the presence of the Fire Nation colonials, as well as rogue Fire Nation soldiers and generals who refused to accept the end of the war without anything less than absolute victory for their "Phoenix King" Ozai.

While Zuko reformed his nation in order to regain the trust of the rest of the world, Aang continued his duties as Avatar. To that end he mediated many diplomatic meetings between the Fire Nation and the other to further rebuild relations with the other nations. When not mediating such meetings he traveled the world trying to maintain peace between the colonist and native peoples who had not yet let go of their anger towards each other. This included capturing rouge Fire soldier and Earth rebels who tried to stir up a new war in their own quests for revenge. Often, Aang also had to setup meetings between the colonies and local Earth Kingdom towns and villages in hopes of quelling the still harsh feelings between the two sides.

As difficult as their tasks were, their efforts were well worth it as war would not return to this world for centuries.

During their lifetimes Aang and Zuko remained the best of friends. Along with their wives Katara and Mai they raised their own families and had many reunions with their friend and family Sokka, Suki, Toph, Iroh, Ty Lee and many others. Each respected for their parts that brought an end to the darkest period in the history of their world.

Aang, hoping to prolong this new found peace for as long as possible also spent much of his life preparing safeguards in the form of a society that became known as the "Union of the Elements". This Union was created to insure that the Avatar could never be used as a weapon the way that Fire Lord Sozin intended to use Roku and the Elder Monks intended to use Aang. As members of the Union their loyalty was not to their own nations, but, to the same mission as the Avatar, maintaining peace and balance in the world. As such the Union would provide protection to any members that may otherwise be coerced into forsaking the world and living under the thumb of their nation's leader.

This prompted the Fire Sages to quickly join the Union in hopes that no future Fire Lord could successfully threaten their lives and force them to betray their beliefs. The Water Shamans and Earth Scholars followed suit, having faith in the Avatar, while not wanting the fire nation to become closer to the Avatar than any other nation. The Order of the White Lotus, who fully supported the Union from the moment Aang suggested it, choose to have representatives of the White Lotus become members while remaining a completely autonomous society.

All that was necessary to complete the Union were representatives of the Air Nation. This became most time consuming part of his efforts to preserve the world as he now knew it. In his attempt to rebuild the Air Nation, Aang founded the New Order of Nomadic Monks. Consisting primarily of non-benders, Aang sought out anyone in the world seeking to start a new life after the destruction they faced in their current life. People seeking a life of pacifism, free from the desire of worldly possessions, free from their anger and sadness, and hope to find enlightenment and peace of mind.

Leading these people to the three vacant Air Temples, Aang taught them the philosophies of the Air Monks as well as the airbending forms to help them to understand these new ideals and help defend them selves. While not one of them could ever become an airbender, Aang insisted on everyone learning the forms and for them to pass on these forms throughout the coming generations. For Aang this was not only a way to continue the legacy of the Air Nomads, but, a way to ensure that future Avatars would learn the airbending arts and become fully realized Avatars.

When Aang believed they were ready Aang introduced, the council, the leaders of the New Order of Nomadic Monks. After many years Aang had succeeded in creating the Union of the Elements and had new hope for the future of the world. With the Union realized he spent his finally year giving his undivided attention to his loving wife Katara and visiting he friends, his children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren.

Aang died quietly in his sleep at old age. With his death, came the "decline of benders".

* * *

**250 Years Later**

It has been over three centuries since the end of Sozin's War and the world has managed to maintain its peace. Over these years the world had few changes and has not progressed as quickly as it had before. This has been a result of one of the changes that has had a most significant impact upon the world, the population of benders.

Since the death of Avatar Aang, the number of benders born in the following generations has declined. This decline has become more noticeable with the deaths of Avatar Sui of the Water Tribe and Avatar Tsao of the Earth Kingdom. A world where the population of benders had been nearly a million had now dwindled down a couple of thousand.

As a result of the decline the development of each nation had slowed to a crawl as the bending arts had been cornerstones of their civilizations. The Northern and Southern Water Tribes built their homes with waterbending, just as earthbenders build the cities of Ba Sing Se and Omashu. Without bending the expanding and founding of new cities were no longer even considered. The lack of firebenders has resulted in a step back in the technological advances of the Fire Nation. Without firebenders to enhance the flames necessary to forge steel and power their steam engines their engineers and scientists had to redevelop their methods to work without a firebender's aid.

These efforts lead redeveloped technologies such as over haul of all steam powered ships, and a redesign of the tank-trains into "Railroad Trains" that ran along a pair of metal rail rather than on various terrains that required power that the new engine could still not produce without firebending enhancements. Through forethought the Fire Nation shared this technology for these new "benderless" trains with the Earth Kingdom. This allowed the Ba Sing Se to replace their earthbender driven monorails and new transport system throughout the Earth Kingdom. In exchange the Fire Nation were provide with the services of earthbenders who were given the difficult task of creating bridges that spanned the gaps between the many islands that made up the Fire Nation. This service became the most impressive development since the Fire Nation airships were created. Of course the airships were still in redevelopment to function without firebenders.

These are but a few example of how the world has been adjusting. The people have resigned themselves to the coming extinction of the benders and have actually been take this significant lose in stride. The only ones who refused to give up on bending arts is the Union of the Elements. The Union, who already shouldered the responsibility of keeping the lost art of airbending alive, were still intent on uphold the remaining arts as well.

At least the leaders of the Union were still intent on continuing with the legacy of benders. However, many members had begun to question the need to maintain the Union. Only the Order of Nomadic Monks had unwavering devotion to the Union knowing the importance of remember such legacies as the knowledge of airbending was more than a fighting style they could never truly master but a part of their lives and culture that they refused to give up in honor of the Avatar that had giving them their peaceful lives.

However, the Avatar is the very reason that the other "Elements" were questioning the need to continue the Union. Avatar Ruko, of the Fire Nation, was believed by many to be the last Avatar the world would ever know. And tonight Ruko would decide the fate of the Union.

Out in an isolated home lives the elderly Ruko, alone with his loving wife. On this night Ruko lays upon his deathbed surrounded by his family as he awaits the arrival of his dear friends, the current leaders of the Union of the Elements. Knowing that his end was coming, he had sent word for them to see him as soon as possible. He knew that they would arrive soon expecting to voice his opinion on the future of the Union. His opinion would either renew their faith in their cause or result in the immediate disillusion of the Union.

The bedroom door open and everyone turn to see five elderly people enter. Ruko smiled at the sight of his old friends as his children solemnly left the room knowing that their father had very important business to take care of before his passing. Sitting around their dear friend were the leaders of the Union, Ken the Fire Sage in red robes, Hai the Water Shaman in blue and white robes, Kun the Earth Scholar in green and dull yellow robes, Cheng a representative of the White Lotus wearing white robes bearing the emblem of a white lotus tile and Ruko's closest friend Feng one of the Elder Monks of the Nomadic Monks in orange and yellow robes.

As Ruko greeted his friends, his wife Mei sat by his side refusing leave partly out of concern for her husband and because she never got over the fact that Hai had once been Ruko's girlfriend in their youth. Mei had always had the suspicion that Hai still held a torch for her husband and had wanted to steal him away. Suspicion that had only been valid until the day of their wedding when Hai had reluctantly given up on the idea winning back his heart and choose to wish him a happy life as his friend.

After everyone had been greeted and seated, Ruko prepared to explain why he had requested their visit. "Friends," said Ruko, "I have called you all here tonight is to discuss the future of the Union of the Elements. Many have suspected that I am the last Avatar that will be born. In spite of the efforts of Avatar Aang and his Order of Nomadic Monks no airbenders have been born and thus the Avatar cycle will soon be broken."

Feng bowed his head down and spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry Ruko. I know that it was Avatar Aang's hope that in upholding the legacy of the Air Monk that we would eventually revive the airbenders in order to continue the cycle. We have failed to…" Ruko interrupted, "Do not apologize my friend. Feng, I know that Avatar Aang had not expected the Air Nation to have been revived by now." "That is kind of you to say but the cycle…" Feng said before being interrupted again, "Trust me Feng, you and the monks have carried on the task left to you admirably."

Ruko breathe a sigh and continued his explanation, "One week ago I had come to the decision to dissolve the Union"

"What!" "You can be serious!" shouted Ken and Hai respectively.

Ruko held up his hand and silenced his upset friends. "However, since then I have learned that is not a wise decision. Having spoken to past Avatars I have learned the true purpose on our Union."

"The true purpose?" asked Cheng as the other silently sat there wondering what Ruko meant. They knew the purpose of the Union, didn't they? It was to protect the Avatar from the being manipulated by nation they were born into and to ensure that he or she became a fully realized Avatar.

"The Union was given tasks in order to protect each other and to ensure that the Avatar would stay true to his purpose.", Ruko stated, "But Avatar Aang knew that the Avatar spirit and the bending powers would be lost when the Avatar Cycle was finally broken. So Avatar Aang, with the guidance of the Avatars that came before him, took steps to revive the Avatar Cycle."

"Revive the Avatar Cycle?" asked Cheng, "What do you mean revive the Avatar Cycle? If broken, is it really possible to fix?"

"Yes Cheng,", Ruko said, "it is possible, with the Union's help, that the Avatar will eventually return along with the benders whom we all know have been slowly fading from this world. This night, while I still breathe, the last benders that the world will know are being born. After I've breathe my last breath, those who are born with the potential to bend shall be denied their power until the Avatar's return."

For the first time tonight Kun spoke, "What do you mean "potential to bend" Ruko?" Kun, who was a master of neutral jing, had been patiently listening to Ruko. As a natural with neutral jing he easily waited patiently with his instructors as he learned how to earthbend, sat in university lectures, or sat quietly studying in libraries. While a definite bookworm Kun was without doubt one of the greatest earthbenders alive. Kun was also considered one of the greatest minds in the world as he can quickly takes in any situation understand it, and immediate think of several solutions to almost any problem he encountered. This meant that Kun rarely asked questions as he usually understands things before people even finished explaining. Hence, why everyone in the room stared at him for ask a question, though it was a valid question as no one else understood what Ruko had meant.

Ruko smiled at the thought that Kun was stumped over what he said and explained, "As you all know, there was a time long ago when humans were unable to bend the elements. People learned how to bend by observing the natural benders of our world such the dragons, badgermoles, sky bisons and the moon. Since those times the nations were formed and benders with natural ability were born into their respective nations." Ruko paused for a moment and looked at each of his friends in the eye as though he was about to share a secret with them and was taking one last moment to decide that he could truly trust them with it as he took an extra long look into Cheng's eyes. "The reality is people have always had the potential to bend any of the elements." Everyone had a look of surprise or shock on their face.

Cheng looking both surprise, shocked and confused finally voiced a question everyone else wanted to ask, "You're not seriously saying that anyone can become a bender of any element? That contradicts the significance of the Avatar, the only one able to master all for elements!"

"It seems I haven't explained this very well.", Ruko said as he began to clarify, "The benders that we know of, benders such as you four have a significant affinity towards one element and naturally learn to develop their power up to a point. However, people without an affinity towards one element can, through discipline and understanding can develop an affinity towards any one of elements just as our ancestors did ages ago."

"That is why Avatar Aang founded our order," said Feng, "to create new Air Nation, complete with airbenders."

"Yes," replied Ruko, "that is why the New Order of Nomadic Monks was created."

"But, we've failed to learn airbending, to give birth to new airbenders."

"No Feng," Ruko exclaimed, "your order has not failed. You have learned the forms, the philosophies, you understand the air element and you have the heart and spirit of a true airbender. You have simply been denied the power to airbend."

"With the genocide of the Air Nomads," Ruko continued, "the power to airbend has been lost to all but the Avatar. The moment that Avatar Aang died was the moment that the balance between the elements was destroyed. Only after all of the bending arts have vanished can a new balance be created. This is the true reason that the Union was created. The Union must pass on the knowledge of the bending arts at least until the day the Avatar returns or else, they may never return."

Ruko began coughing prompting his wife to give him some water. He than laid there, quietly breathing, suddenly feeling much more tired than he had a few minutes before. Looking at his friend again, he consider his wording for how he would define their purpose in hope that his word would help prevent the Union from ever being corrupted and farther ensure the Avatar's safety.

"The Union must continue to search for the Avatar, seeking children born the moment I die and testing them to confirm they carry the Avatar spirit. You must carry on the tradition of finding and training the Avatar to be carried on beyond the return of the Avatar. Even during the coming age where the Avatar will not be able to realize his power we must do what we can to preserve the integrity of the Avatar as we await the return of the Avatar and his power to ensure peace."

Ruko turned to Ken the Fire Sage, "Ken you have carried on the firebending arts, what people have called the element of power. You must make sure that your students understand the true source of their power. That, despite its name, is not fueled by the desire for power nor the anger to defeat one's enemy, but from life itself. Firebending, in its purest form, stems from drive, purpose, the desire to live life to your fullest potential."

"Of course Ruko", Ken replied with a bow, "I will not allow the firebenders to corrupt this world as it had in the past."

Ruko looked to Hai the Water Shaman, "I trust that your students know the importance of change Hai. Not just for the sake of their training, but, in understanding the importance of change in the world and their lives."

"Yes Ruko, they understand and will pass on this simply fact that things do and must change." Hai answered.

"Good, good, for the world will change drastically during absence of the benders. There are already signs of the changes to come as engineers seek to advance technology without the use of benders. I heard from another friend of mine, a scientist, that he has discovered a way to create lightning or what he calls "electricity" artificially after a talented firebender accidently created an "electromagnet" while practicing his lighteningbending. He believes that if created and stored in a grand enough scale it could prove to be a power greater than steam engines."

"Ruko?" Hai spoke trying to gain his attention as his eyes showed that Ruko's mind had wandered off-topic.

"Hmm? Oh, course" Ruko composed himself as he remember where he was. "Thank you Hai, you've kept true to the waterbending arts. Now I must ask you to do something that I know you have been debating with yourself for sometime. I know you've considered the ethical questions of do this, but, I feel that it is something that must be done. Though, please do this in the most discrete fashion."

Hai and Mei both sat rather uncomfortably wondering what Ruko was talking about. Mei looked at Hai rather suspiciously as wild ideas and questions fill her head, none more outrageous that the idea that Hai was still able to carry a child at her age. Hai on the other hand waited to hear what Ruko was talking about as she consider his health and wondered if he'd forgotten where he was and actually suggesting having an affair in front of his wife.

"So please Hai", Ruko continued, "Pass on the knowledge of bloodbending to those that you believe can be trusted with it." Both Hai and Mei blush and felt ashamed of themselves over the thoughts that had crossed their minds.

After composing themselves and trying to forget the past few moments Hai spoke. "Are you sure Ruko? Bloodbending is a dangerous art and I have come to believe that perhaps it is better off forgotten."

"Perhaps, but when waterbending return so will the possibility of bloodbending and should it be rediscovered by future waterbenders that would abuse such a power the Avatar must be prepared to counter it. Please Hai, pass this knowledge to someone who would never wish to use it."

Next Ruko turn to Kun, "Patient Kun, I thank you for all the help you given me over the years. You taught me neutral jing and helped me to master earthbending even more than our own earthbending master. Your advice and sensible logic has helped me solve so many problems. Kun, you are perfectly suited to the element of substance. More than simply harnessing the power of the solid earth but understanding the essence of any situation. You must continue teach that patience and instill the desire to understand the world around them. This will serve future earthbenders as well as the Avatar who will need to discover his place in a world that will not understand his importance in their new world."

Ruko looked to the monk, "Feng, you have, perhaps, the most important task of all. You must continue to rebuild the Air Nation, increase the population, and find people who desire true freedom. Your order, which remain faithful to the element of freedom, must share its teachings with the people of the world. Free people from their worldly desires, free them anger and hatred, free their spirits as yours has been freed."

"Of course Ruko, I'll continue to do my best for your sake and for Avatar Aang's dream."

"Understand Feng, that the new Air Nation is the key to restoring balance to our world. We need airbenders in great enough number to avoid their extinction or else lose the balance of the world once again. If that happens, the benders and the Avatar will be gone forever."

"I understand and I will not fail Ruko. We shall all do what we can to restore the balance before the Avatar's return.

"Thank you my friend." Ruko said before turning to his last visitor, "Cheng, I have a favor to ask of you and the White Lotus."

"A favor, you do not have a task that you require of me?"

"Cheng, we all know that the Order of the White Lotus chose to maintain a degree of separate from the Union and that it only aids us for the sake of our world. The White Lotus has priorities beyond the request of a dying man, and I'm not talking about another Paisho tournament." Ruko chuckled with a tired grin.

"I suppose it's a little late to setup a championship match between players from both the White Lotus and the Union" Cheng said sadly.

"I make this request to the White Lotus. Please continue to aid the Union, help them to find the Avatar and follow the lineages of those we know to descend from benders. When the Avatar returns we must be ready to master our elements and reintroduce the bending arts to the world."

Cheng look at his old friend lay there, tired and said, "I cannot make such a decision on behalf of the White Lotus, but, I shall do all I can to convince the Order to fulfill your request. I know that we will do all we can to prepare for the Avatar's return. However Ruko, you have not said when the time will come. How will we know that the Avatar has truly returned? Will we have any clue that his return is near?

"Yes," Ruko said tiredly, "I had almost forgotten. When Avatar Aang made his plans to restore balance to the world, he spoke to an ancient spirit that warned him of how the bending arts would fade from the world after the Avatar cycle was broken. This spirit also told Aang of an event that would help restore bending to the world if the people of the world balanced themselves with the elements. With the Air Nation restored the world need only wait for an event that will awaken their bending potential."

"What is the event? When can we expect it?" Ken asked.

"Aang was given only one clue to the event. "When the drive for life is both encouraged and repressed, that power will awaken, the Avatar will return, a new balance will be created, and the cycle shall begin anew."

"That is all I can tell you my friends." Ruko sighed and looked to his wife and friends, "I thank you all for being here with me tonight. I have faith that Avatar Aang's plan shall succeed thanks to your efforts." Ruko smiled his wife Mei took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Ruko and Mei's children reentered the bedroom and join their father's friends as they shared many different memories of their lives with Avatar Ruko. They shared funny stories that they laugh over, spoke of arguments and fights they had and about apologizes that follow. They spoke the biggest moments of their lives and of the seemingly most insignificant moments they could never forget. All the while Ruko lay there listening until he fell asleep. The stories continued until Mei noticed her husband grip loosen, and there they all sat looking at the peaceful man lying there perfectly still. There the friends and family shed tears for the Avatar, a husband, and a friend who was now gone.

* * *

**400 Years Later**

The lasting peace that the world once knew is gone. Without the Avatar to maintain the peace the world has followed a new cycle of human history, as it continues to dance an endless waltz of War, Peace, and Revolution. While the fighting has stopped once again, it only a matter of time before a new war begin whether between nations or within a single nation some people knew war would start again. However no one knew of the ancient powers that would spark the ambitions those who craved conquest.

In the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se stood a rather large house where, in her room, sat a 15 year girl staring at her blank computer screen as she tapped her bare feet on the marble floor. "Man, I hate these writing assignments! It always take me AT LEAST three day before I figure out what I'm gonna write let alone actually start writing it. Man, it due tomorrow and I've barely figured out what I want to say." The girl bowed her head and sighed in frustration as she rubbed her eyes and thought about what she needed to write.

By the door a brown eyed girl in a blue dress showed up with a grin on her face as she ever so quietly sneaked her way into her friend's room. Intending to scare the daylights out of her friend she prepared to pounce until, "Hey Ren" said the girl with her hand over her eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" said Ren as she took a seat on her friend's bed. A grin appeared on the other girl's face as she turned to face her friend. She swept her hands away from her eyes and brushed her long black hair out of her face revealing seafoam colored eye staring at directly at Ren. With a cocky smile the green-eyed girl said "Easy, I could sense you."

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay first and foremost I'd like to thank Xthedarkone. After telling him my story idea it was his approval of it is what convinced me to actually try to write it. For any of you Avatar fan who also like Kim Possible crossover story search for Xthedarkone and VINcredible I highly recommend the Rokubi series they made together.**

**Second, this is the first story I have ever written of my own free will. I've always hated writing anything; journal entries, creative writing, essays, reports, it takes me forever just to get started. A trait I share with that girl-eyed girl you just read about. So please be gentle.**

**So Read and Review, please no flame but I am open to constructive criticism so tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter and why. **

**Also while not mentioned in the disclaimer I also don't own Gundam in any way, shape, or form. Not Mobile Suit Gundam, not G Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, Seed Destiny, Gundam 00 or any other Gundam series. I just borrowed a fun little metaphor for this story.**


	2. Bending Potential, Potential Benders

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. I also do not own nor endorse Apple Computers, Macintosh, or their iPhone. I don't even own an iPhone. Nor do I own Converse shoe, either the company or an actual pair, but man that's classic footwear.

**Chapter 1 Bending Potential, Potential Benders**

In the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se stood a rather large house where, in her room, sat a 15 year girl staring at her blank computer screen as she tapped her bare feet on the marble floor.

"Man, I hate these writing assignments!" Said the dark haired girl, "It always take me AT LEAST three day before I figure out what I'm gonna write let alone actually start writing it. Man, it due tomorrow and I've barely figured out what I want to say." The girl bowed her head and sighed in frustration as she rubbed her eyes and thought about what she needed to write.

By the door a brown eyed girl in a blue dress showed up with a grin on her face as she ever so quietly sneaked her way into her friend's room. Intending to scare the daylights out of her friend she prepared to pounce until, "Hey Ren" said the girl with her hand over her eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" said Ren as she took a seat on her friend's bed. A grin appeared on the other girl's face as she turned to face her friend. She swept her hands away from her eyes and brushed her long black hair out of her face revealing seafoam colored eye staring at directly at Ren. With a cocky smile the green-eyed girl said "Easy, I could sense you."

"What." Ren said with a chuckle, "So you're like, what, psychic now? Do you have your own psychic hotline and 2 A.M. commercial?" Ren began speaking with an island accent she continued to make fun of her friend, "Call me now and Miss Jade Bei Fong will tell you your future."

Jade's grin fell as her so-called friend continued to make light of her newly realized ability. "I'm serious Ren! I could feel you coming and NO it wasn't some psychic telekinetic thing. I could feel your every footstep since before you got to the front door and I could tell who you were before you got upstairs."

"Really?" Ren said unconvinced as she recovered from her laughing fit. "So you knew that I was coming because you could "feel" me walking down the street? You expect me to believe that? Come on, you could have seen me coming through the window. I just want to know how you knew I was behind you."

"And I'm telling you I could feel you sneak up behind me. Just like I can feel mom down in the kitchen and…" Jade had a look of realization on her face as she closed her eyes and smiled, "and how I can feel our neighbor's dober-boar chasing that stray winged-lemur into our front yard. Look out the window and see for yourself."

Ren humored Jade and walked over to the window and saw a winged-lemur scurrying around the front yard with a large beast following it. The dober-boar had the body of a large black and brown dog but it had a snout and tusks of a boar. Ren looked back at Jade who's back was turn to the window.

"The lemur's heading for the trashcans, oh man they better not knock them over because I'm not cleaning it up!" Ren looked out the window in time to see the lemur jump onto one of the trashcans luring the dober-boar into knocking them over and spilling their contents. After giving the dober-boar the runaround it picked up a half-eaten apple from the trash quickly climbed up the nearest telephone pole where it proceeded to jump off and glide away to safety with its meal.

Again Ren looked back to Jade was still standing with her back turned where she couldn't possibility what had just happened in the front yard. "How did you do that?" Ren asked as she rushed over to see if Jade had anything that could rationally explain it, like a portable security display on her iPhone. Ren found Jade empty handed, with eyes shut, and a smirk plastered on her face. Ren looked over to the desk and saw nothing but a black computer screen and an iPhone next to the keyboard. "Come on tell me how you knew about the dober-boar and lemur."

"I told you I could feel what happens nearby. Even from up here it's pretty clear what's going on in the yard. Downstairs I can feel almost everything to the end of the block, from the mail carrier to the roaches in the walls."

"Eww," Ren said with a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the walls, "so you can feel bugs in your walls?"

"Not the point, but does this mean you believe me?" Jade asked hoping that Ren would trust her.

"Let's say I do." Ren said calmly before exploding, "How do you do it? How long have you been able to do it? What else can you do? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Calm down!" Jade yelled, "I don't know how long exactly, I just know that I've been able to feel stuff for awhile. As for how I do, I really do "feel" footsteps. I can feel the vibrations through the floor, the walls, the streets and people. I felt you coming here from the sidewalk but I didn't recognize you vibrations until you were closer. And as quietly as you snuck into my room I could not only feel your light steps, but your heartbeat. As long as I got my hands or feet on the ground or wall or something solid I can feel any vibrations that travel through it and know what caused it. When I close my eyes I can almost see it, everything that moves around me. Oh and since I can feel heartbeats, I've become pretty good lie detector."

"Whoa," was all Ren could say sitting there on Jade's bed.

"Started figuring it out a few weeks ago and was trying to think of a way to tell you about. Before I thought I was hearing things or maybe going crazy but then I started thinking about it." Jade smirked and held back a giggle. "Whenever I wakeup at night, to go to the bathroom or drink some water, I almost never bump into anything in pitch black darkness. Except during winter when I put on my cushy slippers and wear my thick thermal socks I damn near kill myself going down the stair or walking into chairs, tables or the sofa. That's when I realized that it's when my bare feet are press against the floor that I feel and hear stuff that no one else notices."

"So you've been practicing how to use this power?" Ren asked absorbed by Jade's explanation. "Cool! Sure not superhero cool, but you have a power and that is so cool. Any idea how long you've had it? I mean I know you've barely figured it out but were you born with this ability or were you bitten by a radioactive… umm, earthworm?"

"I think I was born with it, like I said I've always been able to walk in the dark without bumping into anything. I just didn't notice it until recently."

"This is real right? Your not gonna turn around and say "fooled ya" and laugh at me right?" Ren asked thinking how weird this was.

"I'm being completely honest with you. This isn't a joke." Jade said as she reached down and put on a pair of socks and shoes.

"Can you feel stuff with your shoes on?" Ren asked curiously. "Yeah, not as well as I can when I'm barefoot but these socks are much thinner than my thermals and the soles of my shoes are more solid that my slippers so the vibrations get through easily enough."

"So we better get going or we'll be late for school." Jade said as she picked up her schoolbag.

"Right, by the way…" Ren smiled knowing the answer to the question she was asking, "how's that writing assignment going?"

Traveling down the street on Jade's shiny green moped she and Ren headed to school.

"You are so lucky to have this great ride Jade. I wish I was rich and had a moped of my own. Though I'd settle for a chauffeured ride in that limo your dad always tells you to take."

"I hate riding in that limo!" Jade yelled "It tells people you're different and then they start sucking up to you or try to drag you down saying you're the snob. As for this moped, as much as I like it I can hardly wait to get a car next month."

"You're getting a car?" Ren exclaimed, "Now that just not fair I don't even have a bike since it got stole, chain and all. Are you seriously getting a car?"

"If my Dad doesn't show up for my 16th birthday I'd better get a car. He's missed every birthday since I was born, all those stupid dance recitals I had when I was a kid, my 8th grade graduation, he didn't even show up when I finally got promoted to black belt in that martial arts class that was HIS idea!"

"Wow, so should we cross our finger that he shows up or not? Because as cool as a new car would be, it sounds like it's important to you that your dad shows up." Jade didn't respond to Ren's question or observation. "Well either way when are you gonna get your license?

"On my birthday, soon as school lets out I'm off to the DMV. I'll breeze though the written test then I'll own the actual driving test." Jade said thinking about that day to come and the fantasy car she didn't own yet. "That the best part of living here in the Earth Kingdom, you can get your driver's license at sixteen. If I were still living in Gaoling the Earth Republic government wouldn't even let me apply until I turn eighteen."

"Uh Jade, shouldn't we slow down?" Ren said trying to get Jade's attention.

"You now once I get my car," Jade said not paying attention to Ren, "I won't need this moped. Promise to take care of it and you can have it."

"Only if we survive, hit the brakes!" Ren screamed.

Jade finally realized that she had not been paying attention to the road and was about to ram into car stopped at a red light. Jade turned hard and squeezed the brake lever, leading her to jump the curb and skid around the corner sidewalk. The girls screamed as they found themselves skidding straight toward a boy unfortunate enough to be walking the wrong sidewalk at the wrong time. The girls shut their eye not wanting to see the collision between the boy and their vehicle.

As the moped ground to a stop the girls were surprised not to feel the impact they had been expecting. They opened their eyes to find that the boy had disappeared. A sheet of paper landed on Jade's head and she took a look at it. It appeared to be a letter with a form stapled to it.

"Um, Jade." Ren said shaking Jade's shoulder. Jade turn to look behind her and found the boy they had nearly rammed into crouched on the ground. He didn't look hurt and seemed normal with his yellow t-shirt, orange backpack, blue jeans and black Converse shoes. But what was odd was that the boy had a blue strip running from his, nearly clean shaven, head down his spine with another blue line going down each of his arms.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, still a little distracted by his blue lines. The boy stood up and turned to the girls revealing to them that the lines ended with arrows on the boy's forehead and the backs of his hands.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Are you two girls unharmed?" The boy said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're alright but how did we miss you? Ren asked. "Not that we were trying to hit you, I'm just asking how did we not hit you?

"Uh, excuse me it that mine?" The boy asked quickly as he checked a book he was holding for something that he had kept between its pages. "Please could I see that?"

Jade looked at the paper in her hand and gave it to the boy and noticed that he had grey eyes. "Yeah it fell on my head from… the… sky?"

"Thank you" said the boy as he looked it over to confirm that is was the document he was missing and slipped it back among the pages of his book. "I really need this. I'm glad you found it for me."

Jade couldn't help but wonder how his paper had ended up falling from the sky. I wasn't windy and if it had been it would have blow the paper far away not straight up then straight down.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude but I really need to be going now. Take care, peace be with you!" said the boy as he crossed the street.

"Yeah same to you too." Jade said as thought about that uncommon phase.

"Wait, are you sure you're alright!" Ren called out, but the boy run off without acknowledging her. Ren was surprised at how fast the boy sprinting. "Wow, he's fast. And is it just me or did you think he was kinda cute too?"

"You think everyone's cute, now let's go." Jade said turning her moped around taking off with her friend.

"Not everyone and you didn't answer my question." Ren replied with a grin. "Anyway about that offer for this moped, I think I can promise to be at less as responsible with it as you've been today."

Jade groaned thinking about the accident they only just avoided a minute ago. "Shut up Ren."

* * *

**Ba Sing Se High School**

Jade and Ren sat next to each other in class listening to their homeroom teacher, Professor Wong, give his history lecture. He was their favorite teacher, not because they were fond of history but because they liked his personality. He wasn't overly cheery and touchy-feel like some of "nicer" teacher and he didn't talk down to his students nearly as much as the other teachers. He seemed to know who needed encouragement and needed kick-in-the-pants from a simple comment.

"So class let go over some of the things we've covered." Professor Wong look at his class an immediately found a student that was clearly not paying attention. "Kai, in what year was the Earth Republic founded?"

A tall dark haired boy snapped out of his daze and cast his amber eyes on his teacher clearly upset that he had been caught. "What? Oh uh, was it… 200 years ago?" Kai asked hoping that his wild guess might keep him out of trouble.

"Not only is that inaccurate but that's not what I asked. I'm asking you for the specific _year_ that the Earth Republic was founded. Care to try again?"

"Oh right, 300 years I mean 100 A.A.?" Kai responded.

"Closer Kai but not quite right. Yes Daisuke?" Wong called upon a student who had been waving his hand in the air since the teacher has asked his question.

"It was in 112 A.A. that the Earth Republic won its independence and was recognized as a nation after years of conflict with the Earth King that lead to the Earth Kingdom's first civil war." Daisuke answered with pride.

"Correct Daisuke, now shall we give Kai a chance to redeem himself?" Wong turn back to Kai, "Perhaps Kai you will have better luck if we start with something easier. Can you tell what the "A.A." in the year system we use stands for? And please reframe from any jokes of Alcoholic Anonymous or anything else you or anyone else here can think of."

"Yeah it stands for After Avatars." Kai answered with a fair amount of confidence.

"Correct Kai, now let try and start a streak and tell us why is it called that?" Wong continued.

"Because it after the avatars, I mean cause there aren't any more avatars since the era started." "Correct Kai now let's go for three in a row and tell me who the last avatar was?"

"Um, Avatar Roku?" Kai answer in an unsure tone.

"And there goes your streak. No Avatar Roku was not the last avatar it was Avatar Ruko but you had a good go and it was a tricky question. I think you've had center stage long enough Kai, so unless you'd like to give us a repeat perform maybe you can keep you mind from wandering during class."

"Yes sir." Kai said with his head cast down, suddenly very aware of where he was and that everyone was watching him, some of whom were failing to suppress their giggles. Kai hated people looking down him and felt his anger drown out his current embarrassment. He wanted place the blame on Professor Wong who had put him on the spot, but couldn't blame the only person in the school that he had any respect for. Professor Wong was pretty must the only teach in school that had not given Kai detention nor threatened to suspend or expel Kai at the drop of a hat. Had any other teacher caught him daydreaming he probably would have been sent to the principal's office for "disrupting class".

"Good now can anyone…" Wong was interrupted by the opening of the door and entrance of a boy with a shaved head. "Excuse me can I help you?"

Jade and Ren were surprised to see the boy they had nearly rammed into walk into their class. "Jade, it's that cute guy from before." "Yeah I noticed."

"Are you Professor Wong?" the boy asked handing Wong a note. "I'm new and was told to report here and meet my homeroom teacher"

After reading the note Wong turn to his student and said, "Class, it seems that we have ourselves a new student. Mr. Kyoufuu, please introduce yourself to your new classmate and tell us about yourself. Then take that empty seat next to Kai."

"Hello everyone, my name is Taang Kyoufuu. I'm from the Southern Air Temple in the southern mountains of the Earth Republic." Taang then gave a humble bow to his classmates.

"Your name's Tang? Did ya bring something for us to drink, Tang?" said one student chuckling at his joke encouraging the other student to joke about thee new kid.

Understanding the student's joke, but not the spirit that it was intended, Taang smiled and replied, "Sorry, I didn't think to bring any, but I did enjoy that orange drink yesterday. I was quite surprise to find such a tasty drink with a name so similar to mine."

"If you liked tang so much, maybe you're meant to be a spaceman." Said a grinning girl whose bleached blonde hair with matching lipstick and eye-shadow contrasted her dark tanned skin.

"You really think that I have what it takes to be an astronaut?" Taang's response elicited laughter from half the class at the clueless the new kid.

"Okay that's enough class. Unless anyone has a question worth asking maybe can just continue with the review." Professor Wong said trying to protect Taang from becoming an object of ridicule.

"No wait, why do you have those blue arrows?" Asked Ren who been curious about them since Taang ran off earlier that morning.

"These arrows are part of my culture." Tang began to explain. "These are a symbol of…"

"Their airbending tattoos. You're an air monk aren't you?" The room was quiet as everyone's eyes turned to Kai. Kai was a quite guy who only spoke to the faculty, and only when spoken to first. So it was a surprise to voluntarily start talking with someone. "Do expect us to believe you're an airbender or something? Aren't you supposed to be wearing robes?"

"Umm, yeah these are airbending tattoos and I am an air monk, but I'm not an airbender. As for my clothes, I'm allowed to wear modern clothing now that I'm a student here. I got these as part of a tradition we monks have. These tattoos are a sign that I've been acknowledged as a master of Ba Gua. It's kind of our version of getting a black belt in other schools of martial arts."

"Ahh yes, Ba Gua, the traditional martial arts of the Air Nation. Also it's the bases of the mythical power of airbending." Wong interjected who was pleased to have such an interesting student. "I'm please to have you join our class Taang, and thank you Kai for volunteering your observations with the class, but do try using a more polite line of questioning in the future. That goes for the rest of you." Wong took quick look at the boy and girl that had been making fun of Taang minutes before.

"Now Taang, if you'll take that empty seat next to Kai we can continue. We were studying events that have taken place since the death of the last Avatar, Roku."

"You mean Avatar Ruko don't you sir? The last known avatar was Avatar Ruko." Taang spoke to his new teacher.

"Yes, my mistake it's rather easy to confuse their names isn't it. You seem quite sure of your answer Taang. Might I guess that you are well verse on the subject of history?"

"Yes sir, the monks had us study many historical events, especially events involving the Avatar. Without an airbender to embody the Avatar spirit after Avatar Ruko's the last of the benders vanished because with the cycle broken no more bender were born."

"That's an interest story Taang." Wong smiled at the outdated ideas that the monks still passed on as fact. "But I'd like to make sure you understand Taang that this is a history class not a class on mythology. We won't be talking about people who could control the elements on a whim. Nor will we describe the avatars as some all powerful deities capable of moving between the living world and the spirit world. We will refer to the avatars as what they were, exceptional people chosen from an early age, by each nation in turn, and given the honor of dedicating their lives to learning about the peoples and cultures of each nation in order to act as a fair third party while mediating talks and negotiations throughout the world."

"But the avatars were more that just mediators. They were responsible for maintaining balance and peace in the world!" Taang exclaimed unable to believe what his teacher was saying. "Look what happened during Sozin's War with the avatar, not to mention the various wars that have occurred since the last avatar's death."

"That is true to some extent." Wong began to counter, "Sozin's War began with the attempted genocide of the Air Nation. The tradition of choosing an avatar from the Air Nation ended and struck the morale of both the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes who were unable to fend off the early attacks of the Fire Nation and allowed them to gain footholds that over the course of a century lead to the Fire Nation's near victory."

"The turning point of the war," Wong continued, "was the appearance of Avatar Aang who was a descendent of Air Nation saviors, for those of you who believe in the "legend" that he survived the genocide by hiding in an ice berg. Aang was a prodigy, a genius not only in marital arts but in military tactics. Forming a group of equally talented youths Aang gained the support of many followers despite the set back of the conquest of our own Ba Sing Se and a failed invasion of the Fire Nation capital. And as impressive as he and his followers were he was still only human, not super-human."

"As for the tragedies that have occurred since the death of Avatar Ruko, it was a terrible shame that there was not Avatar to prevent such wars, but it was not the result of a failed reincarnation. It was the result of the new Air Nation not being fully recognized by the other nations. As such an Air Avatar was never chosen and the avatar tradition simply failed."

"So I hope you understand Taang that this class deals in factual events that have reliable records to support them. Not folktales thought up to explain the unknown and magnify the important a position created as part of an ancient peace accord."

"I understand sir." Taang answered knowing that he would not be able to change his teacher's understanding of the world as it once was.

"Now then class," Professor Wong said looking at the clock, "it seems that time is against us and you will all have to review on your own. I hoped you all kept good notes and are ready to read the next two sections of chapter four. Before you head off to you next class will any of you volunteer to be Taang's guide on his first day of school?"

"We'll do it sir!" yelled Ren waving her right hand as her left hand held up one of Jade's hands as well.

"Thank you Ren please take good care of him." And with that the bell rang and the student left the classroom.

In the hallway Ren and Jade lead Taang to his next class while Ren looked at Taang's schedule. "This is great you've lunch with us and you're in our science class too. Professor Wong teaches that class too. Oh, here's your writing class." Ren said handing back Taang's class schedule.

"Hey teacher's pet!" yelled a boy who drew everyone's attention to him including Taang and his new friends.

"Wow you answer some pretty tough questions Kai." Mocked the boy as his friend laughed. "A.A. is for After Avatars. Because it's after the avatars, how do you remember this stuff? And all that stuff you knew about airbenders, maybe you and the new kid should form an air monk club. Of course you'll have to shave your head, won't ya?" The boy placed his hand on Kai's head and messed his hair up. A mistake the boy would not realize until he woke up as Kai quick spun round and cracked the back of his fist into the back of the boy's head. The boy was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Yeah, that's Kai your desk neighbor Taang." Ren explained, "He's a tough guy but really he's not that bad."

"Are you kidding?" Jade asked with a chuckle. "Did you not just see what he did? Kai's been in plenty of fights always wins in three hits or less. Kai's a thug and you refuse to admit it because you're crushing on him."

"I am not! I know that he's gotten into fights before, but he's never started them. And beside, he's still going through a bad time, ever since his Aunt Jasmine died."

"His aunt died?" Taang asked wanting to know what could explain such a violent outburst.

"Well she wasn't his really aunt. They were distant relatives, but Kai lived with her ever since his father sent him to school here. They live above the Jasmine Dragon but now Kai leaves in the dorms with the other boarding students."

"Wow." Taang said hearing about Kai's life. "I don't know what to ask first, why his father sent him here or what the Jade Dragon is.

"Kai's here for the same reason all the boarders are." Jade explained. "You graduate here with a high enough average and you're practically guaranteed acceptance to Ba Sing Se University."

"As for the Jade Dragon," Ren said, "it was this cool café that had the best tea in all of Ba Sing Se. The jasmine tea there is so amazing that Aunt Jasmine was named after it. It's been in her family since it first opened, forever ago. With her gone, the café's gone down hill and Kai been all alone since his father never visits."

"That's a shame", Taang sympathized realizing that Kai must be a bad place right now.

"Yeah, it is." Ren agreed. "So we're only a couple of rooms away to we'll meet you after class and show you to the gym for you next class and point out the cafeteria so you can meet us their later."

Kai succeeded in scaring the unconscious boy's friends into taking the boy to the nurse without telling her how the boy injured himself. As Kai walked by, Taang notice the look on his face. Kai did not have a look of anger nor a look of indifference, but a look of remorse.

'_Is he sorry about what he just did?'_ Taang wondered. He decided then that had to try and help Kai. Not just to stop his violent outbursts from hurting others, but to stop his emotions from hurting himself.

**A/N**

**Okay, here a new chapter. For those of you who like the change in my writing structure and find it easier to read, it all thanks to Xthedarkone. He suggested that I start new paragraphs when someone else starts talking. So I modeled the writing style in this chapter after his stories.**

**Please R&R, and let me know what you honestly thought now that I've introduced the main characters and given you some background on them and the modern feelings of the past.**


	3. Lunchtime Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 2**

**Ba Sing Se High School, Cafeteria**

Taang meet up with Ren and Jade, as planned, during the lunch period. As they sat down, Taang looked down at his lunch which included an unusual sandwich that was definitely not peanut butter or jelly.

"So what is this?" Taang ask his friends.

"What, you never had a hamburger before?" Jade asked wonder how ignorant he'd have to be not to recognize a burger.

"Really, this is a hamburger? I've always wanted to try one." Taang replied, earning a shocked look on the girl's faces.

"You've never had a hamburger before? You said you were from the south not the moon!" Jade said thinking he had to be joking. "This can't possible be the first hamburger you've ever had."

"Well, as an air monk I've been raised a vegetarian and have never seen any kind of edible meat." Taang explained to he's friends.

"Wait if you were raised to be a vegetarian, why are you even considering eating a hamburger?" Asked a confused Ren.

"Even though the monks raised me to be a vegetarian and I understand how it fits into our philosophy of respect for all living things, I can't help but wonder about what it'd be like. We're humans, omnivores, and we're capable of eating plants or animals both of which are living things. Everyone can choose how they continue to survive. In fact when the elder monks told me about me coming here they said I'd have to choose whether I stay a vegetarian and continue following their teachings or completely immerse myself in the modern world's culture including eating meat."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure just to decide what to have for lunch." Ren said recognizing that Taang had become tense since he realized that it was actual meat on his tray."

"I really do want to eat this hamburger, but if I do, do I betray everything that I believe in?" Taang said looking at his hamburger.

"Well, sheem to me dat…" Jade said as she was chewing another bite of her burger and finally swallowing, "unless all they taught you was that eating meat was bad you won't necessarily betray everything they taught you. You're supposed to respect life right? Well since this hippo-cow lost its life to feed and nourish a person, I think it would be disrespectful not to eat it. So either be thankful that you have food to eat or pass that burger over here."

Taang seem to brighten up to Jade's reasoning. "You're right Jade. Thank you for helping me to resolve this personal dilemma." With that Taang bowed his head and clapped his hand together.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked Taang wonder whether he was going to eat he burger or not.

"I'm giving thanks, not only to this hippo-cow but all animals that have died to feed the hungry people of our world." Taang continued his silent prayer and after finishing picked up his burger and took his first bite. He smile at the taste and continued eat as his mind drifted back to his old friends who had encouraged him to try a burger when he got a chance.

* * *

**1 Month Ago, Southern Air Temple**

Out on a grassy field laid Taang looking up at the clouds thinking about what the monks had told him. He had been lost in thought when a shadow was cast over his face and he noticed someone standing over him.

"Hi Taang, is something wrong? I've never seen you so deep in thought." Asked a young girl who was bending over her friend with the hair, from the unshaven part of her head, hanging down to the sides of the boy's face.

"Hi Lynn, I was just thinking about the future."

"You just turned sixteen yesterday, what about the future has you looking so concerned?" Lynn asked as she sat beside Taang.

"Well, the elder monks said that I should leave." Taang said still a little dazed at the thought.

"What! You can't be serious, the elder aren't really forcing you to leave us are they?" Lynn asked in shock of what her friend just told.

"They're not forcing me to leave, but now that I'm sixteen they think that I should try to learn more about the world through experience. They say it's an old tradition for the avatars. When we're sixteen, after mastering our first element we're supposed to travel the world and begin learning under a new master of the next element."

"But you don't need to leave for your training. You already have masters to teach you all of the bending forms. Why would you have to leave the temple?" Lynn said confused as to why the monks would even consider sending Taang away.

"I know, but as the Avatar I'm expect to learn about the people of the world, their cultures, and their problems and how to help them resolve those problems. I can't learn that here, so I have to leave and experience the world the way everyone else experiences it." Taang explained to Lynn.

"What about our Nomadic Treks throughout the world? We've met many people on our journeys. Isn't that enough? Lynn tried to reason with Taang

"No it's not enough. I need to live the way most people live in order to understand them better." Taang began to explain. "During our travels we meet plenty of people but we don't live among them. We stay separate in our camps learning hardly anything about them except how hard farmers work in their fields or how small stores support small towns. We don't know what they really go through in their daily lives. They don't meditate or follow the old traditions and most places face violence and cruelty and despair. As the Avatar I'm need to understand the suffering in the world in I'm ever going to help the people of the world."

Lynn looked at Taang and saw the pressure and determination on his face. "Taang, I know you're the Avatar and you take it seriously, but you only have the Avatar Spirit. What can you do to change the world without the Avatar's power? You use to wonder if it was even true or if you can live up to the title. Do you really think you can go out there and change the world?"

"I know I can't truly live up to my duties as the Avatar." Taang said remembering the doubts he uses to have. "But I have accepted that I am the Avatar and I want to try to make a difference, even if it's just a small one. We've continued the traditions of teaching the old ways in order to prepare the Avatar when he returns and restores the bending powers. I believe I should go one step farther and try to help even without powers."

Lynn looked at Taang and understood that he wasn't leaving because he was being told to go, but because he honestly thought he'd be able to help people. Taang's kind nature and desire to help whenever he could was what she had admired about him. "If you really go, I know you be able to help many of those poor souls out in the world. Is there anything else about your future that has been on your mind?"

Taang's eyes turned toward his friend then cast them away as he spoke rather nervously, "Um… yeah actually. As Avatar the monks told me that I'm not expected to follow their teachings as closely all the other monks. So I've actually been thinking about doing something that I've consider before but never expected to actually do."

Lynn was surprised at how nervous he was acting. The two of them had never had any problems talking to each other before and found her mind conceiving thoughts of romantic gestures and confessions that she knew would take hours of mediation to completely cast out of her head as she had done in the past. Knowing that simply asking him what he was talking about would quickly resolve this she asked, "Really? What have you considered doing?"

Taang pause for a moment, embarrassed about what he was about to say he, and spoke up, "I've been think about trying to eat meat like most people."

"EWW, you can't be serious!" Lynn exclaimed so surprised that this was weighing Taang mind had completely forgotten about the possibilities that had crossed her mind moments before. "I know most people eat meat, but would you really want to eat the flesh of an animal?"

"It's just something I've thought about before." Taang spoke, "I know people don't need meat to live on, but I can't seem to stop wondering if I should at least try it once in my life before completely giving up meat."

"Sound sensible enough to me." Said a female voice that drew Taang and Lynn's attention behind them where they saw girl in red robes stand with a couple of boys standing beside her in blue and green robes respectively. "If Taang wants to eat meat, let him. The whole vegetarianism for everyone in the Air Nation never made much sense to me."

"Hi Ming, thank for the support. Good you guys too Chin, Sangok." Taang said greeting he newly arrived friends.

The three teens were member of the Union of Elements. They were raised in a Union base that was hidden not far from the Air Temple. They also trained with Taang as they studied their respective bending art forms. Ming and Chin were born and raised as members of the Union coming from a lineage that went as far back as the Unions founding. Where as Sangok, was adopted by the Union, after the monk found him living on the streets during one of their Treks across the world. The Union discovered that both of Sangok's parents descended from families of gifted waterbenders.

"I agreed with Ming, Taang. I suggest trying out "The Whopper" at a Burger King when you get the chance. It looks really tasty." Said Chin in his green robes. "Or we can take you into town and eat at the Dairy Kreme. That's where we go when we're allowed to travel to town."

"Or you can try the "Golden" for some fried chicken." Sangok suggested, "It's really good, specially the tenders."

"Umm, it, it sound good guys. But I think I'm going to wait until I begin my new journey next month." Taang told his friends.

"That fine, we still have a month to spend with you." Ming said as she sat next to Taang on the opposite side of Lynn while Chin and Sangok join them forming a circle. "So let stop talking about food and talk about something more important. Where are you going to go and when will you be able to come back?"

"The Monks said that best place to learn about most people is in the city of Ba Sing Se." Taang told his friends. "It's the biggest city in the world with a population to match. They're having me enroll into a school so that I can socialize with people my own age and get to know how their lives are different from ours."

"So you're going to a real high school?" Sangok asked. "I wonder if I'll be anything like Lee's Stream or Fire Island Dreams."

"Those are just TV shows Sangok, I doubt real high schools are anything like that." Chin reasoned. "Besides even if that's what public schools were like what do you think would happen? You think Taang surfing in the heart of the Earth Kingdom? Or maybe you think he's going to be seduced by some hot teacher."

"I'm just saying it's going to be different than what we're used too." Sangok argued. "Not like I believe it's gonna be exactly like it is on TV."

While Chin and Sangok argued over this silly matter Taang wonder what they thought the modern world would be like. Taang couldn't help but envy his friends a little for living in the Union base. There they had modern conveniences like satellite television and radio, computer and video games. Though they only had limited use after their daily studies and training were completed. Even though Taang traveled the world every few years he also envied he's friends monthly trips to a town near the mountain were they lived. Using their allowances they went to restaurants, movies, and convenience stores. They even shared a P.O. Box at the local post office where they received subscriptions to magazines covering computers, video games, comics, celebrities and even fashion for Ming.

"That's enough you two!" Ming yelled at Chin and Sangok. "I'm sure that you'll have a great time in Ba Sing Se, but don't forget to write to us. I'm gonna miss you Taang, so I hope that you'll visit us during your school vacation."

"I'm going to miss all of you guys too. I don't know when I'll come back but I'll definitely see you guys again. I'll come back or maybe you guys will be able to see me."

"Of course will meet again Taang," Lynn spoke up, "we're too close to never see each other again."

"Speaking of which," Ming said, "you brought it with you right Sangok?"

"Brought what?"

"What you do mean "what", did you bring…" Ming as impatient as she often was, grabbed Sangok's robe, reached her hand in, obviously searching for something hidden on him.

Taang and Lynn waited thinking that they had snuck in another magazine to show them more about the world and its celebrities and technologies. They were surprised to see that Ming did not pull out another magazine, that they were prohibited from bring to the Air Temple, but rather a device that would get them all into even more trouble if they were caught with it.

"I know what you gonna say but we only got one month to spend with Taang and I won't miss this chance." Ming flipped the device open revealing that it was a relatively old Polaroid camera. "We need to get a picture of us with you Taang, so smile you two." Ming said as she quickly took a picture of Taang and Lynn. The photo slide out and Ming handed it to Lynn as the picture of a surprised Taang and Lynn sitting together quickly developed.

"Now come with me guys. Let's get a group photo for Taang to take with us." Ming ordered as she stood up and walked over to a nearby rock where she began positioning the camera and gave directions to the other where to stand for the picture. As they finally got into position Ming set the camera's self-timer and hurried into position next to Taang arm-in-arm and signaled every one to smile just in time for the photo. They then took turns having their pictures taken with Taang to keep for themselves. Ming's photo became fairly risqué as she slightly leaned against Taang, purposely pulled on the edge of her robes, as though it were a hot day. Had Taang been paying attention to Ming's little tease he would have had a view most boys his age do nothing but dream of. Ming was as happy with her pose in the picture as much as she was with Taang's innocent smile as he ignored the view of her chest that only he could have seen if he'd only cast his eyes down for even a moment.

After tucking the photos and the camera into their robes for safekeeping, they spent the rest of the afternoon talking the way they always did whenever they had some free time. At twilight Ming, Chin and Sangok left and returned to the Union base before it got too dark traverse the mountain trail.

As Taang prepared for bed he pulled out the picture of he and his friends and looked at is thinking about how lucky he was. He didn't want to risk losing it so he began think of a place he could hide it until he left for Ba Sing Se.

"That's a nice picture to have there Taang" said an old man standing behind Taang in orange and yellow robes.

"Monk Tashi, where did you come from?" Taang turn around to face his mentor.

Monk Tashi smiled at Taang, "I have been here waiting for you to return. I wished to speak with you about your journey and see how you are dealing with the thought of leaving. However, I see that you are handling the situation quite well as you look at that picture without remorse but with joy. It seems that you friends have already helped you deal with any feelings of uncertainty I expected you to have."

"Yeah, after talking to them, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders hearing their encouragements for my journey." Taang took another look at his photo then held it out to Monk Tashi. "I suppose you'll want to confiscate this."

"No, I wouldn't want to take away such a gift." Tashi said pushing the photo away. "Be sure not to leave it behind when we leave for Ba Sing Se."

"Did you say "we"? You mean you're going with me?" Taang happily said knowing that he would not be traveling alone.

"Of course, you didn't think we'd send you away by yourself? I will go with you as your guardian along with one of your bending masters to continue your training. I understand that Fire Sage Shoji is quite adept to living in the world as it is."

"Thank you Monk Tashi." Taang said as he hugged his mentor. "I'm feeling even better now that you'll be joining me on this journey."

"I'm glad to hear that, now you should be getting to bed now. There is still a month before we leave, so you still need to be up nice and early for chores and morning mediate." Tashi declared as walked over to the door.

"Okay Monk Tashi" Taang said with a bow bidding Tashi a good night as he left the room. Taang then put his picture in a drawer went to bed thinking of the unknown future that he would face in a month's time.

* * *

**Ba Sing Se High School, Cafeteria, Present**

'_The future is turning into a better present than I had hoped'_ Tang thought as he finished his burger, glad that he had tried it. He had two new friends and found the classes he had been to so far to be quite enjoyable. P.E. has been especially fun having played basketball for the first time which had been more exciting than Chin and Sangok had described.

"That was delicious." Taang mentioned to the girls. "Jade thanks for convincing me to try an actual hamburger."

"Sure, no problem Taang just be glad you started on "Hamburger Thursday". Jade said, "If you had come any other day we might have had Salisbury steak or worst yet "mystery meat". You'd have ended up a devout vegetarian for the rest of you life."

"I am glad thank you." Taang commented drink more of the provided chocolate milk.

"HEY KAI, I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!" Yelled a very large boy from across who was making his way to Kai who sat eating his lunch, ignoring his fellow student.

"Uh oh, looks like Kohei is on the war path." Jade whispered to her friends, "And it looks like Kai's about to be trampled."

"No, Kohei not really going to pick a fight with Kai is he? I thought Kohei always waited until after school before beating people up." Ren said with concern for Kai's wellbeing.

"Not this time from the looks of it." Jade said, "Looks like he's in a really bad mood today."

"They don't really intend to fight do they?" Taang asked his friends surprised at how Jade took the situation so casually.

"I'd say Kohei's out for blood. He makes Kai look a girl scout by comparison." Jade explained, "But he's usually more discreet than picking a fight the middle of a crowded lunch room. Dark alleys and deserted basketball courts are more his style if the rumors are true."

"Who the hell do you think you are attacking my little brother?" Kohei yelled at Kai for all the lunchroom to see and hear. "Did you really think you were going to get away with it?"

"I got to stop this." Taang declared as he stood up only to feel himself being pulled back down into his seat.

"Are you crazy?" Jade said squeezing Taang's arm tightly. "You think you can stop that monster! In case his size isn't scary enough you should know that everyone calls him "Koh the Face-Stealer."

"Like the legend?" Taang asked curious how he earn such a nickname.

"Yeah, he may not actually steal faces, but he leaves people so bloody it looks like he actually tried to tear their faces off." Jade warned.

"Maybe Kai can win though." Ren said hopefully, "They're both undefeated, maybe Kai has a chance of winning."

"Don't kid yourself Ren;" Jade told her friend, "Kai doesn't have a prayer against Koh. His winning streak is as good as over."

"You don't know Kai doesn't have a chance." Ren argued, "If anyone can beat Kohei its Kai.

"And if one of us here is dreaming it's you!" Jade proclaimed to her friend.

"STOP IGNORING ME YOU SON OF…" Kohei screamed as he grabbed Kai by the back of his shirt and literally pulled him out of seat. Kai quickly swung his arm into Kohei's arm forcing him to let go. They immediately entered a stare down as Kai refused to let himself be scared by the muscle-bound student that stood well over a foot taller than him.

"Looks like this rumbles about to start." Jade said then notice a student, with a blue line on his head, walking toward the two fighters. Jade quickly looked at the empty seat next to her then back to the Taang who continued toward what Jade figured to be his doom.

'_I can't believe this day.'_ Kai thought as he continued to look Kohei directly in the eye. _'I can't seem to go two days without someone messing with me. At least this time I won't feel guilty about it. If anyone deserves a beating it's Koh and I refuse to back down!'_

"So, you ready to fight you little punk?" Kohei said glad to see Kai finally paying attention. "Time to teach you a lesson, no one messes with me or my family."

"Excuse?" said a voice that the two miscreants did not recognize. "Do the two of you really need to resort to violence?

Kohei and Kai looked to the side a saw bald student with a blue arrow on his forehead. Kohei, who'd never seen a sight like Taang could not believe someone would purposely stick their nose into his business. He had only hoped that Kai, a well known tough guy, would stand and take his beating like a man. I could only imagine that this skinny kid standing a head shorter than Kai must have some sort of death wish.

"Why don't you just stay out of this runt?" Koh said as he placed his large hand upon Taang's head and with a flick of his wrist pushed Taang away, nearly causing him to stumble.

Not to be deterred Taang regained his balance and tried again. "Please Kohei, I'm sure that we can resolve the issues the two of you have if we just try to sit and talk about it." Taang then gestured to a few empty seats hoping that they would choose to sit down and talk.

"Well I'm sure that I'm not going to warn you again!" Kohei exclaimed as he pull back and throw a punch at Taang's face.

However, Taang quickly reacted and deflected the attack by striking his wrist against Kohei's. As Kohei's fist sailed pass his face, made a few quick steps and positioned himself directly behind Kohei and rested his finger tips on his attacker's spine.

Kohei was momentarily shock to find that he had missed his target only to notice that something was touching him. Turning his head back he saw Taang standing behind and presided to throw another punch at him. The results were the same as Taang avoid the punch and recapture Kohei back. Time and time again Kohei attacked Taang with punches, kicks, back-kicks, and even roundhouses that Taang easily ducked under before repositioning himself behind Kohei with ease.

Kohei found himself to be exhausted more form frustration that from fatigue as the small boy provide untouchable. The only thing more annoying than the boy's constant dodging was the boy's constant pleas of "Stop this fighting" or "I just want us to talk things through". But Kohei ignored him and continued his fruitless attacks until, in a moment of clarity, he figured out how to take away his opponents advantage. Kohei began maneuvering himself closer to the nearest wall where after another fail punch he took a few quick steps backwards and slammed against the wall forcing Taang to give up his position behind Kohei. Kohei took the opening he made and grabbed Taang by the collar held him in place.

"Alright you little twerp," Kohei said as he please a fist back, "no more games. It's time for the slaughter."

"What is going one here!" shouted Vice-Principal Chao who arrived just in time to witness Kohei grab Taang. "Kohei Oni you release Mr. Kyoufuu this instant. I don't know what's happened, but you are well aware that I do not allow fighting in my school. Now do as I said and let go of Mr. Kyoufuu."

Kohei stood there considering his situation and finally released Taang. Kohei had hoped to quickly take care of the small fry and finished his business with Kai before any teachers got involved leaving the only witnesses to be a couple of bloody kids and a crowd of classmates too scared to admit seeing anything.

"Are you alright son?" Vice-Principal Chao asked Taang with surprising concern. "You not hurt are you? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine sir." Taang replied to the Vice-Principal who he had met that morning be receiving his schedule and being directed to his homeroom. "There's no need to be concerned about me."

"We have high expectations for you Mr. Kyoufuu. Considering the very impressive score you earned on our entrance exam we expect you will be a model student that will inspire some of our… less gifted students." Chao then noticed one such student standing nearby.

"Well now then Mr. Hinote," Chao said looking toward Kai, "I don't suppose you expect me to believe you here by chance and have nothing to do with this?"

Kai stood there knowing what to expect. _'I can't believe how this day's going. I don't know what's worse, basically being saved by the new kid, or being punished for fight never got to be in.'_

Briefly turned back to Kohei, Chao said, "Mr. Oni, I expect to see you in detention for the next week."

"What, but Mr. Chao," Koh tried to protest but was interrupted.

"No excuses Mr. Oni and I also expect you in my office this afternoon where we shall discuss you behavior with you mother."

With that, Koh shut mouth and walked knowing his mom was only hours away from ruining his plans for the day and possibly for the rest of the month.

Turning back to Kai, Chao said with a slight grin, "Of course this isn't the first incidence of fighting that you've been involved with, is it Mr. Hinote? What exactly was your involvement here? Did you intend to join Mr. Oni in harm our newest student? Were perhaps jealous of his potential and convinced Mr. Oni to help discourage his future academic achievements from overshadowing yourself?"

"That's not the case at all Vice-Principal Chao." Said Professor Wong who had been waiting quietly knowing that Kai was about to get the short end of the stick.

"Ah, Mr. Wong I was wondering why you hadn't showed up yet. I suppose you're here to convince me not to expel Mr. Hinote or even not to suspend him for his involvement in the near assault of our new student."

"There's no need convince you since Mr. Hinote was not involve in Mr. Oni's actions toward Mr. Kyoufuu." Wong said gaining Chao's attention. "It seems that that Mr. Oni had chosen to confront Mr. Hinote on a personal matter and tried to instigate a fight with him. Before such an altercation could begin, Mr. Kyoufuu here attempted to defuse the situation and prevent any such violence. Mr. Oni then chose to turn his anger toward young Taang."

"Really," Chao said with a cynical tone in his voice. "You expect me to believe this miscreant is completely innocent in yet another fight that tarnishes our school's other wise perfect reputation?"

"You don't need to take my word for it, ladies." Wong then turned Chao's attention to Ren and Jade who had been waiting by his side.

"It true sir," Ren said, "Kai didn't do anything. It was Kohei who tried to start a fight, but Kai ignored him until Kohei actually pulled out of his seat."

"Yeah and that's when this idiot went and tried to stop a fight and nearly got himself killed in one." Jade said point to Taang identifying the idiot she was talking about.

"So we have two witnesses that say that Kai took no violent actions toward either Mr. Oni or Taang." Wong explained to Chao to ensure he understood the situation.

"Well then, it seems Mr. Hinote you dodged the proverbial bullet and managed NOT to cause trouble. I seem you owe Mr. Kyoufuu a debt of gratitude for helping you to do so." Chao then looked Taang, "Mr. Kyoufuu, I pleased that you've taken interest in the well being of you fellow classmates. But in the future please take more care in your own well being and call a teacher when you see trouble brew." Chao then walk off without another word.

"Well then, now that this situation has been resolve I believe I'll be patrolling around for any other trouble before the period end and my next class begins." Wong said as he turned to survey area for signs of any mischievous student, but stopped and said one more thing before leaving. "Oh and Kai, Vice-Principal Chao was right about one thing concerning you. You owe Taang a "thank you" for helping you stay out of trouble, as well as to Ren and Jade."

Kai looked at Professor Wong walking away. Again he'd saved him from expulsion, leaving him to wonder if not being kicked out of this school was really a good thing. Kai looked at Taang, who sent him a pleasant smile, and immediately turned away left.

'_I didn't need help from some new kid.'_ Kai thought bitter at the idea of actually thanking someone for making it look like he could fight his own battles. 'What was that idiot thinking involve in my business?' Kai walked off to his locker to prepare for his next class.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. My "writing energy" has been pretty low since the prologue. It's just getting harder and harder to get myself into a writing mood. But I haven't giving up just yet people.**

**Please R&R, and please vote on the poll on my profile page. It should be a question of what you think about the risqué humor I put in hoping to spice things up.**


	4. Kai's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 3 Kai's Problem**

**Ba Sing Se High School**

The school day was finally over and Jade was already at her locker putting away her books and trying to remember what homework assignments were due tomorrow. As she zipped up her bag and place its strap over her should and said with a grin, "Hey Ren!"

Ren froze wither her hand mere inches away from Jade's shoulder, as she was prepare to pounce on her friend in hopes of surprising her with a fun little scare. Frustrated that she had failed yet again to scare Jade, she simply leaned against the locker next to Jade's with her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes.

"What?" Jade said as she closed her locker, "I thought we already talk about how you'll never be able to sneak up on me." With that she took a step back, intending to turn around and leave, but bump into something she never expected. "Ahhhh!" Jade jumped away and turned to see Taang standing by her locker.

"Sorry." Taang apologized looking at a shocked Jade.

"How did you sneak up on me?" Jade yelled, completely bewildered as to how she hadn't felt any one behind her. "Where did you come from Taang?"

"Okay, I didn't sneak up on you, I came here with Ren. She said to be quite so I didn't say hi. But, honest I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was just standing here."

"Oh," Jade said, "sorry I guess I over reacted there. No one's ever surprise me like that before. No matter how hard they try." Jade couldn't understand was had just happened. She easily sensed Ren sneaking up behind her. So how did she not sense him standing so nearby?

"So Taang how was your first day of school? You tried meat, nearly got killed, pretty eventful huh?" Jade asked looking at her new friend, honestly curious how he felt about it.

"It was great, meeting new people, new surroundings and that computer class we just had was great. Right Ren?" Taang excitedly said, happy about his decision to move here.

"Uh, yeah it was pretty good." Ren agreed and turned Jade, "Apparently it was Taang's first time using a computer. Some of the guy in class showed him how to use the internet, some of the apps we're gonna use in class, and taught him how to play Modern Soldier and Soccer Stars."

"Soccer Stars was really fun, but I have mixed feel about that Modern Soldier game." Said Taang, "It's just shooting and killing people. I know there was a story explaining why but it didn't make sense to me. Terrorists steal bombs and bio-weapons without a clear reason why. I don't get why it's so popular with the other guys."

"But, otherwise you really enjoyed yourself huh?" Jade asked noticing some walking up behind Taang. "Taang, behind you!"

Taang ducked under a fist that slammed into the locker next to him. Taang moved away and turned to see Kai standing there with his fist resting in the locker's newly made dent.

"You really are quick aren't you?" Kai said with a glare in his eyes. "Let me make something clear for you. I don't need someone to fight my battles. Next time to get involved in my life this will be you." Kai glanced at the locker indicating to Taang in intent.

"I only wanted to help Kai. I heard about Kohei and I didn't want you to get hurt. I know you didn't really want to fight him." Taang tried to reason with Kai.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Kai yelled, immediately throwing another punch at Taang head. Taang dodged the attack and proceeded dodge and block the attacks that followed. Taang hoping to prevent the fight from getting worse countered a punch and placed Kai's arm in a submissive hold, forcing Kai to his knees.

"Please Kai, I don't want to fight you." Taang pleaded, "Can't we just talk this over? I bet we would get along well if you just give it a chance."

"Forget it, ahh!" Kai yelled trying to get back to his feet despite the increasing pain to his arm as he struggled against Taang's hold.

Taang couldn't believe that Kai was starting to stand up, but was more concerned with the strain he was placing on Kai arm. If Kai continued to struggle he would succeed to pop his own arm out of the socket. Afraid of injuring Kai, Taang released him and took a stance worried that he might insist on fighting.

Kai held his shoulder realizing how close he was to badly injuring himself had he not "broke free" from Taang's hold. Facing Taang again he took another stance and looked to a moment to attack his opponent. _'There's no way I'll lose to you. So stop thinking you're better that me!'_

"May I ask what the two of you think you are doing?" Professor Wong asked, looking at his students.

Kai and Taang looked at their teacher an immediately left their stances. Kai cast his head down not wanting to the disappointment on the face of the only person who hadn't written him off yet. Taang stood there looking at Professor Wong with a worried look and at Kai whose face made it clear that he regretted Professor Wong catching him like this.

"We were just sparring sir." Taang explained to Professor Wong.

"Excuse me?" Wong replied with as surprised tone of voice. Kai head snapped to Taang surprised that he didn't just pin the fight on him.

"Um, Kai was telling me how he didn't need me to help him with the incident in the cafeteria. We were just sparring to see how well he can defend himself. And he's right; Kai's a pretty good fighter."

Kai's surprised faced turned to a look of irritation, _'A pretty good fighter, that little son of b-'_

"Really, the two of you chose to have a sparring match, in the middle of the hallway, right after school lets out instead of going home?" Wong said clearly not believing this was really an innocent sparring match. Wong looked at Taang and Kai thinking about the punishment they had both earned then considered letting this slide.

"Fighting in school inexcusable, but if the two of you really have such a strong interest in sparring perhaps the two of you will consider joining one of our school's martial arts clubs?" Wong suggested.

"Martial arts clubs, what martial arts clubs?" Taang asked.

"Our school supports various extracurricular activity include several martial arts clubs specializing in Tai Chi, Hung Gar, and Northern Shaolin Kung Fu." Wong began to explain. "Many schools support such clubs and participate in interschool tournaments. I actually suggested this to Kai before hoping it would give a suitable channel for his talent. Have you considered joining one of our clubs Kai? Perhaps you and Taang can join one together, especially if you two wish to continue sparring in a more appropriate environment."

"That actually sounds like fun." Taang agreed thinking it might be away to help Kai develop some discipline to control his anger. "What do you say Kai, want to check out these martial arts clubs?"

Kai looked at Taang and Professor Wong curious about what had just happened. It wasn't the first time the Professor had been lenient on him, but this was the first a fellow student had actually tried to help him. Taang could have easily sold him out and even Professor Wong would have to punish him. Instead Taang's ridiculous excuse had actually given the Professor and alternative to detention.

Kai took one more look and Taang still confused way he had covered for him, but figured he'd just go along with him and figure it out later. "Yeah, I guess I'll check those clubs later." He then walked away without another word.

"That great," Wong exclaimed, "I'm aware that two of those clubs share the gym on Friday afternoons. The two of you can go tomorrow and try to decide which clubs you'd like to join."

"Kai, you want to go tomorrow?" Taang called out to Kai but received no reply. "I'll just remind him tomorrow, sir."

"I'm sure you will Taang. Have a good day and I'll see you in class tomorrow." Wong then walked away with a small wave.

"What was that about?" Jade yelled into Taang's ear. "Kai near knocked your block off then you're suddenly buddy-buddy with him!"

"I didn't want to get him in trouble. In fact I honestly do want to help him. He seems like he could use a friend, don't you think?" Taang responded

"That's so sweet of you to offer Taang." Ren chimed in. "I know Kai not a bad guy and you see it too don't you?"

"Yeah, he seems so frustrated and sad. I really want to help him deal with whatever's bothering him."

"If you ask me the only thing that gonna help Kai is a psychiatrist or a stint behind bars." Jade said and began to leave with Ren and Taang following suit.

"So what do the two of you guys wanna do today?" Jade asked her trailing friends

"How about the mall, or catch the last matinee at the movies, or maybe we can go to the Jasmine Dragon for some jasmine tea." Ren suggested, "I'm telling you Taang it's the best tea you'll ever have."

"It sound like fun but I really need to get home. Maybe some other time after I get more settled here." Taang said.

"You're kidding; your first day here and you don't want to check about the local sights. What, is you Father some kind of hard-ass?" Jade commented

"It's not like that, Monk Tashi and Sage Shoji are expecting me right after school." Taang explained

"Who and who?" Jade asked confused as to who Taang was talking her about.

"Monk Tashi, my guardian and Shoji my… tutor." Taang tried to clarify.

"Why do you have a guardian? Did something happen to your parents?" Ren worried about Taang living condition.

"No, nothing bad happened to them they're just not here. Dad teaches in the Western Air Temple and Mom teaches in the Eastern Air Temple. So I live with Monk Tashi who looks after me and Shoji came with us to help us adapt to life here in the city.

"So your parents are divorced and you're stuck living with a monk." Jade summarized. "Your family sounds pretty messed up."

"Their not divorced, they never even got married. We nomadic monks don't live in small family group like most people. That creates barriers that separate people and breeds contempt. For Monks, everyone is family no matter what blood relations exist."

"So as a monk, does that mean we're related to each other Taang?" Ren asks, moved by the sentiment.

"Yeah Ren, the two of you are my sisters in the family of human beings." Taang said place a hand on Ren's shoulder.

"That sounds like an argument that everyone guilty of incest to me." Jade joke as she reached her moped. "So I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Come on Ren that jasmine tea actually sounds good today."

"Why don't we go with Taang and see where he lives. Maybe we can meet Tashi and Shoji." Ren suggested

"I don't know we still got some unpacking and I have chores to do when I get home" Taang admitted.

"Wow, it kinda sucks to be you Taang. But I'm a little curious where you live so let's go." Jade said looking at her moped with its seat built for two. "I guess that means we're walking to your house. Man I can't wait to get a car; I'm so over this moped."

* * *

**Taang's House**

After reaching Taang's house, and giving a few comments on it, the girls took off on Jade's moped for a drink of jasmine tea. Taang waved them farewell walked toward his new home. It was a pleasant two-story house, nothing fancy with its chipped paint and one broken window that has long since been boarded up and never fixed. Even with these drawbacks, it was a luxury with its electricity, gas, and running water just for the three of them.

Stepping into the house Taang noticed it was so quiet and seemed that no one was home at the moment. Walking through the living room Taang set his bag on the couch and headed toward the backdoor. In the backyard Taang found Monk Tashi meditating under a tree near a circle of short poles each with an unlit candle sitting upon them.

With a bow Taang greeted Tashi who responded with a smile, "Welcome back Taang, how was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?"

"School was great Master Tashi." Taang exclaimed, "The classes were so different from back home and many of the teachers seemed nice and friendly. And I did make a friend with a couple of girl named Jade and Ren, and perhaps with another person named Kai."

"Perhaps you made a friend?" Tashi questioned as he stood up and walked over to the circle of candle holders, "Who is this Kai and why do you question your friendship with him?"

"Well," Taang said with hesitation thinking of how to explain, "Kai is… he's seems to be a troubled boy. I can tell he's not bad person, but he seems to be having difficulties that he hasn't been dealing with properly. He has been venting his anger by fighting and I want to stop it. I want to help him deal with his anger so that it doesn't get him into trouble."

"I see," Monk Tashi said, "do you believe it well be a simple matter teaching this young man how to control his anger? Have you already come up with a solution to his problem? Do you even understand what it is that has him so angry?"

"I know it won't be easy Master Tashi, especially since Kai doesn't seem like me in the slightest. But I still want to help, and with time I honestly think I can. If we can just be friend maybe he'd let me know what's got him so upset. As far as I can tell he's lonely. His father sent him to school here and never visits. He used to live with a relative of his who died recently and has been living in the dorms since without anyone to talk to."

"So this "friend" of yours is having difficulty coping with the death of a loved one." Tashi surmised, "This will be difficult to help with Taang. Dealing with death always is, and is no easier when you deal with is alone. I'm afraid you've charged yourself with a difficult task Taang. This Kai is likely not interested in making friends. In such occasions people do not wish to forge friendships knowing that it may come to a painful end."

"I still want to try." Taang said realizing how much more difficult helping Kai would be.

"And have you considered how you will be able to help him? As he has no interest in friendship, what do you intend to do?"

"Well, I thought about following through on some advice Professor Wong gave us and join a martial arts club with him. I figure since he's already channeling his frustration into fighting, maybe a little disciple can help him control his anger. This city hold interschool tournaments that may help him feel better if he can fight in a more structured style. What do you think Master?"

"It is an interesting, though risky, plan Taang." Tashi replied, "You realize that this may instead fuel Kai's desire to fight and quite literally do more harm than good? It will take more than a fighting discipline to quell Kai's anger. Just as we have taught you the responsibilities of the Avatar, Kai need to understand his own responsibility for his actions. Anyone can learn to fight, but few people in this world learn to accept that there are consequences for their actions. Can you teach Kai that? Can you help Kai learn that it's his responsibility to control his actions no matter how much his anger pushes him to lash out?"

"Truthfully Master, I won't know unless I try." Taang said, "But I believe that Kai is a good person. I saw the regret in his eyes after a fight; I know he wants to control his anger, to stop his pointless fighting. So I'll do my best to help him."

"Will then Taang I wish you luck. Now before you and Kai can begin training in school you need to continue your train with me." As Taang performed a few stretches Tashi lit a long match and began lighting the circle of candles.

After warming up Taang stepped into the center of the circle of candles. The circle had a radius of five feet leaving Taang with room to move around and practice his airbending forms. As he moved in circles training, he step up to the center of the circle and thrust his palms toward one of the candles in front of him amazingly putting out the flame.

Taang continued his training and finally put out all the candles. As he stood in his final stance he considered a thought that often crossed him mind when doing this training exercise. Was this what airbending really was? Were all those stories of airbending just exaggerations acts like this? All he did was displace air with such force from his palm that it created a small gust to blow out a tiny little flame.

Taang knew airbending was more that this. It wasn't just displacing air with force, but controlling the air around him into a wind. Someday the world would see this true art form again and he would help keep it alive. Taang left the circle and prepared to practice the other bending arts before starting on his homework.

* * *

**Outside the Jasmine Dragon**

On a bus stop bench sat Kai, staring off into space rather than the tea shop that stood across the street from him. His mind wandered off to a variety of memories he had of the Jasmine Dragon and of his "Aunt" Jasmine. It was in the middle of the seventh grade that his father sent him to live with Aunt Jasmine hoping that with the promotion program of Ba Sing Se High would help get him into Ba Sing Se University. As far as Kai's father was concerned, his straight B+ average wasn't enough to get him into a "decent" school.

Back then Kai had been coping will in Ba Sing Se Jr. High. While nervous, Jasmine had been what Kai considered to be, unusually supportive. She didn't mind that he didn't get perfect scores or even A's for that matter as long as he tried his best. She even supported Kai's interest in sports and cheered for him during his baseball and football games. Back then Kai had been so happy to see someone who cared about him.

This happiness was short lived as early in the ninth grade Jasmine discover that she had cancer. After a few games without her in the stands Kai decided to leave the teams and spent more time with Aunt Jasmine. Kai's fantasies of being a professional pitcher or quarterback were quickly forgotten as he watched her health quickly deteriorate over the months. By springtime Jasmine passed away and Kai was forced to move into the dorms wondering what would happen next.

Over the months the loneliness and anger built up and Kai found himself in more and more fights. Having only learned by watching movies Kai was surprised at good of a fighter he was, but regretted this fact each time he saw how badly he'd injured his opponent. Kai knew the only reason he hadn't been suspended, aside from lack of forthcoming witness, was because of Professor Wong who had been a close friend of Aunt Jasmine since he had been in high school. Kai hated all the trouble he'd caused and felt so guilt that it was Aunt Jasmine, through Professor Wong, who had still been protecting him.

The shame, that seemed nearly unbearable, was still outweighed by the anger he had since day he last saw his father. It had during the past summer holidays that Kai who had still been living in the dorms even though the school year had ended having no way of returning to the Fire Nation since his father only paid tuition and board and sent no word about him coming home.

* * *

**Jasmine Dragon, Last Summer**

Kai had again gone to the Jasmine Dragon to see how it was doing, noticing that business had dropped significantly in the past months. Through the window Kai saw his father talking to the manager, a rather inept man who had little experience running the café since Jasmine insisted on running it herself.

"I don't know Mr. Hinote," said the Manager, "the Jasmine Dragon has been a reputable business since it first opened near the end of Sozin's War. Ms. Jasmine often told me that its original owner was a member of the Fire Nation's Royal Family and that Fire Lord Zuko himself visited this tea shop every time he came to Ba Sing Se to see the Earth King or visit the owner. I understand that Fire Lord Zuko's youngest son even took over the shop when the owner pasted away and it has been in his family ever since. This isn't just a business, but a legacy of the Fire Lord who helped to that terrible war."

"Yes, well this legacy has seen better days hasn't it?" Mr. Hinote said, as he looked around at the few customers and the unclean state of the café. "You should accept that shop is nearing its end and you stand to earn a generous amount of money if you sell ownership of the shop and property on which it stands."

"Mr. Hinote, even if I was interested in selling I don't officially own the Jasmine Dragon. I've only been managing it until the lawyers figure out who the ownership is to be passed on to."

"Well I can see you've been working hard managing this shop," Mr. Hinote said hiding his sarcasm, "and you should be rewarded for that hard work. You've been the manager of this shop of years and I'm positive that Jasmine would have wanted you to take ownership of this shop. In fact I'm sure that, after a short discussion, the lawyers will "agree" that you are the new owner of this quaint café. In which, the Jasmine Dragon would indeed be yours to sell. So, what do you say good sir?"

Just then Kai walked in to the café hoping to speak to his father, only to hear the manager say, "If I did sell you the Jasmine Dragon what do you intend to do with it?"

"Truthfully I haven't decided yet, but all the ideas for this place are more profitable that a simple tea house. In fact I'll likely have to tear this place down and build a more suitable facility. Right now I'm more interest in having real estate within Ba Sing Se. If I can manage to buy the surrounding property we may be standing on the site of a future branch on my company."

With that Kai immediately left without saying a word to either his father or the traitorous manager. The only thing left of his Aunt was soon to be destroyed and it would happen by his father's hand. Everything Kai ever cared about was gone. All he had left were memories of the only person he cared about and anger toward the only person he could blame for his pain.

Inside the Jasmine Dragon the manager struggled with his decision. "I need sometime to think about this Mr. Hinote. This is such a big decision and it's still based to the possibility that I gain ownership. I'll let you know in time my final decision."

"Very well, I'll be waiting for you to call." Mr. Hinote said handing the manager a card with his contact information. "Please don't wait too long. Of course, when this place goes under I'll happily buy it from the bank for a fraction of the price I offer you."

* * *

**Outside the Jasmine Dragon, Present**

Kai continue to seat on the bench looking at the Jade Dragon that had still not been closed or sold as far as he knew. Kai thought about going for a cup of jasmine tea but couldn't bear to walk into the café with the memory of his last visit inside on his mind.

"Hey Kai!" shouted a voice that Kai ignored only to hear it again.

"Hey Kai, over here!" shouted Ren who was across the street, with Jade, about to enter the Jasmine Dragon. Ren turned to Jade, "Maybe if we have a talk with him now we can convince him that Taang was sincere about being friends."

"Or maybe he'll fall madly in love with you, propose, and the two of you will ride off into the sunset." Jade sarcastically commented. "If you want to talk to him, talk to him, don't make excuses like that."

"I'm not making excuses; I think this will be good for both of them." Ren then turn back toward Kai who hadn't moved when a bus pulled up.

Kai had finally noticed the two girls across the street who had been hanging around the new kid. He didn't care why they were calling out to him, but with them bothering him he was glad to see a bus pulling up. Kai got up and boarded the bus with the same thought he always had. _'Is this the last time I'll see the Jade Dragon?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Will here's another chapter done, another chapter closer to the returning of the bending powers. Sorry if you guys think it's taking to long for the actual bending to show up but I wanted to develop the characters. Hope this help's you understand Kai a little better.**

**Please R&R and vote on my profile poll.**


	5. The Avatar Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

**A/N: Okay sorry for the delay in updating the story. Writer's block aside, the A/C adapter for my laptop burned out last Thanksgiving and I wasn't able to replace it until the latter half of January. After enjoying the return of the internet to my house, I finally managed to get myself writing again. I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Chapter 4 The Avatar Awakens**

**Ba Sing Se High School**

Two weeks have pasted since Taang started school and had already become a top student amongst his teachers. However, Taang's concerns were directed toward Kai who had been avoiding him since he had agreed to join one of the martial arts clubs. Outside of class Kai had practically disappeared from public eye. Taang had only seen Kai twice in the lunchroom before vanishing again and had not been able to find Kai after school. As annoying as it this was he found it more off-putting that he and Kai sat next to each other in both their History and Science class and refused to talk to him unless it was about a class assignment.

The only positive change that Taang had noticed was that Kai had not been in a fight since the day they meet. Taang hoped this was a sign that Kai had managed to keep his cool and control any anger that he felt. But, this seems unlikely after hearing the rumors that left everyone too scared to even approach Kai after hearing of Kohei's suspension. Those that had only heard about the fight spread rumors that Kai and Kohei just started fighting and Kai actually won. Others heard that Kohei had been picking on the new kid and Kai have saved him having knocked out a distracted Kohei. Still a few others believed that Kai and Taang had teamed up to beat up Kohei and that they intend to replace Kohei to take over as school bully. Only those that had watched the incident knew without a doubt that it was the new kid had made fool out of Kohei right in front of Vice-Principal Chao.

Instead of helping Kai, Taang had only succeeded in making Kai more feared than ever. Taang absently rubbed his hand against his head feeling his still growing hair. It was no longer stubble but still not long enough to completely cover the blue line on his head. This simple act helped take Taang's mind off the frustration of not being able to help Kai with his problems. The though of how long he should let his hair grow was surprisingly calming for Taang.

"I need to find Kai and talk to him." Taang said to himself, "I still think that if we both join a martial arts club together he'll let me help him with his problems."

"Well, I still think you're wasting your time trying to help that thug." Said Jade as she caught up with Taang, overhearing what he was saying. "But since you still haven't given up, I think I'll lend you a hand."

"Same here," Ren chimed in, "I'll help you to help Kai."

"Thank you for offering to help," Taang replied, "but I haven't even been able to talk to him. There isn't much we can do if we can't find him outside of class and get him to talk to us."

"No problem," Jade said confidently, "we can catch him during lunch. We just wait by the exits to the cafeteria until Kai either shows up for lunch or leaves to try and ditch us. Of course we risk missing out on lunch but Kai seem to get in and out pretty early so we should be able to still eat if we keep the conversation short."

"That sounds simple enough." Taang said considering Jade's plan. "Of course that's still the easy part. I still need to talk to him and he's avoided talking to me during class."

"Just cross that bridge when you come to it." Jade told Taang.

* * *

**Cafeteria**

Kai was among the first to get his lunch and was already eating his burger while walked over to a nearby table to set his tray down without even bothering to sit down. Kai normally wouldn't eat so quickly but had been avoiding the new kid since that day they meet. Not entirely a simple task when they spent two classes sitting next to each other.

Everyday after Professor Wong's lecture or finishing the assignment of the day he'd start bugging Kai with questions. Questions like, _"_So, you still interested in joining a martial arts club? How are things in the dorms? When's the last time you talked to your dad?" It took nearly all of Kai's self-control not to strangle Taang when he began asking him about Aunt Jasmine and her café.

Kai finished his burger and picked up his tray return it to the workers. He quickly finished an orange half and pick up a small container of chip as he discarded his trash and turned in his tray and proceeded to leave the cafeteria before the new kid got here.

'_Who the hell does he think he is asking about stuff that is none of his business?'_, though Kai as he walked through the hallway to find a nearby drinking fountain.

"Hey Kai, have a good lunch?" Taang asked as he walked up behind Kai.

"What do you want?" Kai asked turning to Taang, upset that he'd finally found him alone.

"I was hoping we could talk. Maybe about that martial art clubs Professor Wong suggested we join. Tomorrow's Friday, so we can check out a couple of the clubs."

"I changed my mind." Kai replied, "I'm really not interest in joining any club, and even less interest in spending any time with you. Now leave me alone!"

"Why are you so upset?" Taang asked, "Just want us to be friends. I want to help you with whatever got you so anger all the time."

"Right now the only thing that got me anger is you! Now are you gonna back off or am I," Kai said as he began popping his knuckles, "going to have to make you?"

"I don't want to fight you Kai! That is, unless it's in a friendly sparring match."

"You should have thought of that before you starting bugging me kid. To be honest I didn't want to fight you either, but you just wouldn't leave me alone. So, what's it going to be kid?"

Taang stood there thinking about how to answer and replied, "I don't want to fight you Kai, but I refuse to give up. If you really intend to fight me over this let make a deal. Tomorrow, in the gym with the clubs, if you win I leave you alone and we never have to talk again. But if I win we join a club and start training together, talking, hanging out, trying to have fun. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a waste of time. I told you, I am not interested in joining a club, so forget it. Let just end this right now."

"You mean with no witnesses?" Jade called out having just heard Taang's suggestion. "I guess taking a beating now better that being completely humiliated in front of two clubs tomorrow huh?"

"Excuse me? You think this shrimp stands a chance against me!" yelled Kai at the rich girl who just showed up.

"Considering how Taang "ownd" you the last time you tried to fight him." Jade taunted, "Yeah, go ahead and get your ass beat before anyone shows up to spread the word. Some people still think your tough enough to stand up to Kohei. You don't want people to realize that Taang here it the real tough guy that got Kohei suspended."

"He's not tougher that me, stop treating like some pathetic punk you brat!" Kai yell angrily at Jade.

"Who're you calling a brat you thug!" Jade retorted.

"Stop it both of you!" Taang yelled hoping to stop their arguing. "Just one fair match, just check out the clubs with me, just once and then you decide. If you don't have even a little bit of fun then I stop and leave you alone."

"Fine, but after tomorrow I expect you to never talk to me again, understand?"

"You promise to meet me this time?" Taang asked

"If it gets you off my back then yes I promise to meet tomorrow in the gym tomorrow." Kai said as he walked away, "I guess I'll see you in class later."

With that Taang and Jade walked back to the cafeteria to find Ren and get some lunch.

* * *

**Science Class**

After lunch Kai, Taang, Jade and Ren found themselves back in Professor Wong's class. Jade told Ren about the deal Kai and Taang had for the next day leaving Ren to worry about how badly they might hurt one another. Taang was feeling hopeful about the idea that if Kai keep his promise and enjoyed a simple fair sparring match, he might find it to be a healthier way to deal with his anger.

Kai on the other hand just hope that Taang would just keep to himself until the match tomorrow. If Taang kept his word then he could stop rushing around avoiding Taang and actually enjoy his lunch. In fact scarfing down his lunch today seems to upset his stomach and given him a slight headache making harder to focus on Wong's lecture.

"Now class," Professor Wong spoke, "I was planning to announce a test for tomorrow on what we've covered these past two weeks. But I'm will to give you the weekend to study if one of you can answer a simple question about what's special today. Can anyone here tell me what TWO celestial events are going to occur this later this afternoon?"

One student raised his hand and said, "There's supposed to be an eclipse today sir. Is that one?"

"Correct Daisuke, but that still leaves one more event to name, an event even rarer that a solar eclipse though much easier to predict and one that the whole world will be able to witness come night fall."

The class was silent as no one seems to be able to answer the Professor's question. Taang tried to remember what sort of celestial events that might occur today but found it a little difficult to focus as his head started hurt.

Wong looked disappointed seeing that his question would go unanswered. "Well that is a shame class, I hope this means that you will all be prepare for the tomorrow test. The answer to my question is of course one, a solar eclipse and two, the return of Sozin's Comet." Wong was pleased to see that some of his students recognized the comet's name.

"I see some of you have heard of Sozin's Comet, a comet that passes near our world approximately once every one hundred years. Perhaps those of that have managed to pay attention in history class recall that it was in approximately 420 A.E., Avatar Era that Fire Lord Sozin began the Hundred Year War during the arrival of the Comet that now bears Sozin's name. Those that hold an interest in mythology may have heard that the Fire Lord choose this time to attack because the comet greatly enhanced their "firebending" powers."

"To have both events occur on one day is something that has never happened before and may never happen again. And while you do not have the weekend to prepare for the upcoming test I do have a special treat for you my students. The eclipse is expected to occur after school lets out, at about the same time the comet's orbit brings it as close to our world as possible. At this point it will be possible to see the comet during the day time while eclipse completely blocks out the sun. Of course I'd never suggest looking up into the sky during an eclipse. That brings me to my special treat."

Professor Wong walked over an object leaning against the wall, draped by a sheet. Professor Wong pulled the sheet away and reveals a large pane of tinted glass a meter long and half a meter wide.

"The special glass student," Professor Wong proclaimed, "is similar what you'll find in a wielder's visor. Designed to not to protect one's eyes from bright light and heat, but also blocks radiation. With this pane of glass, once set up, we will be able to look up through it and see both the eclipse and the comet without fear of being blinded. Though, even then, I don't suggest looking for too long lest you're intent on trying to damage you eye to some extent."

"So, I hope to see some of you students after school day. Otherwise, I expect you to begin prepare for tomorrow's test." With that, the bell rang signifying the end of the period and the students began taking for their next class.

* * *

**Afterschool**

Taang walked to his locker as he rubbed his temple hoping it would ease the pain of his headache that had only gotten steadily worse. It was distracting him so much that, Taang failed to notice that a surprise number of students also seemed to be dealing with headaches or stomachaches or both. Taang did notice Kai at his locker, but was so glad to see that Kai had not rush out of school to avoid him Taang didn't even notice that Kai was suffering from particularly bad headache and stomachache compared to most of the afflicted students.

Taang, confident that Kai would meet him in the gym the next decide to head straight home for a nap hoping that his headache would fade by dinnertime and still leave him time to train before bed.

Kai on the other hand, despite the pain, decided to take another trip to the Jasmine Dragon before returning to his room and getting some rest.

* * *

**Taang's House**

Taang made it home easily enough and after greeting Monk Tashi and Sage Shoji went to his room for his nap. It was nearly 4:30PM when the solar eclipse began and Taang started to toss and turn in his sleep unable to stand the pain in his head. As the eclipse reached its peak and the moon blocked out as much of the sun as possible, Taang suddenly laid still and his eyes opened and emitted an intense blue glow that was mirrored by his tattoos.

Taang began to sweat profusely and the temperature in the room began to rise. A tornado seemed to form in his room as everything began blowing around, while outside his house the wind began to pick from all directions blowing around as though he lived in the eye of a storm.

People in the neighborhood could swear that they felt a tremor like an earthquake was starting. Many people simply chalked it up to either their imagination or to a large semi truck passing by. Back in Taang's home and the homes of his nearest neighbors the plumbing going crazy as faucets turned on by themselves and pipes burst spraying water everywhere. Strangely those that actually witnessed the water spray in a sudden torrent thought the streams of water twisted and turn the most unnatural fashion.

All the while Taang laid still glowing and having an unusual dream. In his dream Taang found himself surrounded by many different people he'd never seen before. People that seemed familiar despite wearing strange clothes that appeared to become increasingly old fashion with every person he saw. Quite a few people were wearing the tradition robes of the Air Monk. In fact the way they had been standing it was every fourth person that wore the robes of a Monk. Taang then realized that the color of their clothes also followed a pattern that he realized matched the Avatar Cycle.

Air, Fire, Earth and Water. Air, Fire, Earth and Water. The pattern repeated as Taang looked through the crowd of people that seemed to be from all walks of life. The people stood silently watching him, some with disapproving glares, and others with comforting smiles. One lady in red robes grinned at him in a way that reminded Taang of his find Ming, though he wasn't sure why.

As Taang began moving through the crowd the people stepped aside to let him through, but realized that they had positioned themselves to form a path for him to follow. Taang continued to follow the path until he found an old Air Monk standing in his way. The Monk had the most pleasant smile on his face that conveyed feeling of pride toward Taang. The Monk had tattoos like Taang and all monks that proved to have mastered Ba Gua. But one thing that seemed to stand out was the old monk's eyes. He had grey eyes just like Taang's. It was a rare sight; very few people had grey eyes these days.

When Taang walked up to the old monk he immediately greeted Taang with a smile. "I'm so glad to finally meet you young Avatar."

"To, "finally meet me", have you been waiting long?" Taang asked.

"I've only been waiting a few centuries Avatar Taang. Now we must not waste time, you will not remain in the Avatar State for much longer."

"What do you mean Avatar State?" Taang said surprised at what the old monk said. Taang looked at the tattoos on his arms and again at the people around him. Taang had heard of the Avatar State, but couldn't believe that he could be in such a state. The Avatar State was supposed to grant an Avatar greatly enhanced bending powers and an instinctive knowledge of how to use it from all the Avatars that preceded him. Taang didn't have any powers to enhance. How could he achieve the pinnacle of an Avatar power without even being a "true" Avatar?

"You seem confused Taang." Replied the old monk, "Do you not realize where you are? We are in a realm within your mind that all Avatars are able to reach, usually through meditation. In this realm you can speak to the Avatars that have come before you."

"So then you, all of you, are the Avatars?" Taang said in amazement. But why I'm I here, how did get here? The Union never taught me how to do this."

"This is not something the Union I created could teach you. Since the passing of Avatar Ruko," said the old monk gesturing to another old man in red robes standing near Taang, "no one has been able to contact us. At least no Avatar has been able to do so during their lifetime, until now."

"But how am I here Avatar…" Taang paused realizing something, "The Union you created? You're Avatar Aang! You're the one who ended Sozin's War.!"

"Yes, I am he, but there isn't any time for us to talk about the events of the past. We have reached out to you to discuss the future of your world." Aang said with seriousness in his voice. "First you must understand how you have come to be here and what it means for the living world."

"Taang, do you know what is do special about today?" Aang asked.

"Well, my teacher told me that we were having both an eclipse and a chance to see Sozin's Comet."

"That's right Taang, two celestial events that work counter to one another. Long ago I was told that, "When the drive for life is both encouraged and repressed, that power will awaken, the Avatar will return, a new balance will be created, and the cycle shall begin anew." That time is now Taang. The "drive for life" is the true source of firebending. It is the desire to live, the desire to do great things, the motivation all firebenders have to master their art.

"This clue I was given, this prophecy if you will, spoke of a moment when the "drive for life" when firebending itself was influence both positively and negatively it would finally be restored to its former glory. Today, with Sozin Comet trying to empower firebenders once again while the eclipse tries to strip that same power again from those that have already been deprive of it. An imbalance was created within all firebenders, including you. The headache you felt today was caused by the imbalance already starting to form. When the eclipse ends, the firebenders around the world will create a new balance within themselves that will restore their firebending. The return, of this power has already reawakened the Avatar Sprit in you Taang. And with this awakening, the remaining bending arts will also return to the world."

"Are you saying Avatar Aang sir," Taang said hoping he understood what Aang has told him, "that I'm now a real Avatar, with real bending and, and the responsible of an Avatar?"

"Yes Taang, while you were always a real Avatar, you now have the fate of the world resting on your shoulders. There will be a change in the world very soon and very quickly because of the bending arts and because of those who intend to misuse their powers."

"What do you mean? Who would misuse the bending arts, who could misuse them? Only the Union even believes in bending and are the only ones that remember the bending art forms."

"Sadly you are mistaken Taang, there are those who wait for the power of bending to return and even now train to master it's power. You must prepare Taang, too many times war has come and gone during our absence and times of peace have been too short and fleeting. A war, the like of which the world has not seen for centuries is approaching and you must either prevent from happening or end before too many lives are lost."

"As Avatar Taang, you must create a lasting peace, one that future Avatars will be charged with maintaining after you're gone."

"Wait, me stop a war and create world peace, on my own." Taang suddenly felt scared about the idea of being the Avatar. "Avatar Aang I, I've always dreamed of helping people, of really being an Avatar that help maintain the balance of the world. But how am I supposed to stop a war with against and enemy I know nothing about."

"You will not be alone Taang, the Union will be of great aid should the war begin, and your masters will provide you with guidance until you learn to contact us on your own. And finally, trust in your friends who will become your greatest allies in the difficult times that are ahead."

"Friends, what do you mean? Are you telling me to return to the temple and ask the other students to join me?"

"No, they must continue with their training now that their powers are emerging. Just as you must continue your training and prepare to face the true enemies of the world once they reveal themselves. Turn to the girl of the Bei Fong family she will help you to master earthbending more than anyone else in the living world. Continue to forge a friendship with Kai, help him to face the darkness that lies both within him and without."

Suddenly the world around Taang seems to shine brightly as the Avatars begin to fade from view.

"Time draws short, the eclipse in ending. Remember Taang, continue your training, turn to your friends and prepare for an enemy that I regret to say, exists because of my wish to restore the Avatar Cycle."

With these last words everything became white and Taang awoke to find himself in his bed headache free. He laid there in his bed thinking about his dream, trying not to let the details escape his memory. All the while wondering, _'Was that real or was that really just a dream?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**Well there you go, an update to the story and we've finally reached the crux of it haven't we? The Bending Arts have finally returned to the world. But how will the world react?**

**Surprisingly, I had more too write for this chapter but it's already too long so I hope to be able to start the next one soon and have it up in the relatively near future.**

**And for those of you who have been waiting impatiently, I intend to have some firebending in the next chapter.**

**Please remember to Review this chapter, and if you can maybe give me some feedback on the previous chapter "Kai's Problem".**


	6. The Others Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 5**** The Others Awaken**

**Ba Sing Se, in front of the Jasmine Dragon, Start of the Eclipse**

Once again Kai sat alone on the bus bench across from the Jasmine Dragon. Today, however, Kai's mind was not on the Jasmine Dragon, the memories that had while living there, or even how much his life sucked since he's Aunt Jasmine died. Today Kai was barely able to think straight due to the horrible pain that he was now suffering. He couldn't even regret not going straight to his room, instead of the Jasmine Dragon, when he had the chance. The pain in his head and stomach had grown to levels that he believed shouldn't be possible unless you were dying. He's headache was so intense the only clear thought he could manage was _'why is this happening?'_, while the pain in he stomach gave him the feeling that he'd soon either vomit, crap his pants or both.

Around Kai were people who also seemed to be suffering similar pain, though they all seemed have the comfort of a friend who tried to help them deal with the pain while some even began calling hospitals for help. Many people everywhere were suffering from an unknown ailment but not one person ever noticed the lonely boy on a nearby bench clutching he's head and stomach suffering even more terribly than most others.

As terrible as the pain was, it wasn't until the eclipse reached its peak and blocked out the sun that they understood what true pain was. People cried out over the pain as their friends and family watched.

Kai himself fell over and lay down on the bus unable to comprehend how his suffering could so suddenly become ten times worse. Kai panted harshly as his pain that coursed throughout his body stole his speech. As he lay there sweating buckets from the sudden burning fever Kai was unaware of the heat he was venting or of the glow emanating from his mouth.

The pain continued for several more minutes then suddenly, it ended. All over the world people who suffered from this unknown ailment recovered as quickly as they contracted it. All that remained was soreness and a gift that had long since been lost.

Kai remained there on the bench breathing slowly, relieved that the pain had finally past. Around him other people, recovering from the incident, began getting back to their feet and either leaving with their friends or waiting for the ambulances their friends have called. Again they ignored the boy on the bench who had no one.

* * *

**Jade's Room**

Jade and Ren were hanging out and watching T.V. having decided to pass on Professor Wong's special treat.

"The eclipse should be over by now. I guess we missed it." Ren said looking at an alarm clock.

"Guess so, personally I don't see what the big deal is." Jade replied picking at her bare feet. "So the moon blocks out the sun and will blind anyone who looks at without protective gear. Sounds like a good enough reason to stay inside to me."

"Still, having missed it, I feel like we missed something big. Do you have a telescope? I think I wanna see Sozin's Comet tonight, before it's gone."

"I think I have one in the closet. If you can find it go ahead and use it."

"Say, did you see Taang after school? I know he usually goes straight home but we always talk after school."

"Actually, I don't think Taang was feeling well today. You know a lot of guys didn't seem to well."

"You don't think there's something going around, do you?"

"I hope not," Jade replied laying back on her bed, "it would really suck if Taang did all that work of getting Kai to go that martial arts club tomorrow only to get sick and miss his chance. Not that I think his stupid plan's gonna work."

"You really don't think it'll work?"

"Do you know what kind of meat-heads they'd have to be in order to "bond" at a marital arts club?" Jade smiled at her comment, "But you know, dumb or not I can't help but admire Taang's guts. He's basically begging Kai to fight him again where they won't get into any trouble if anyone sees them."

"Really, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about a guy." Ren smiled slyly, "Anything else you admire about Taang?"

"I don't believe you." Jade glared at her friend, "Can't we have one conversation where you don't play matchmaker?"

"What?" Ren said smiling innocently.

"We can't mention a guy without you either talking about your crush on them or you asking if I'd ever consider going out with them. I was just saying that Taang's tougher than I thought. He seems like such a wuss at times, like the first time he tried a hamburger or how doesn't like shooter games. Then he goes and takes on both Kohei and Kai without getting a scratch. That's impressive."

"Yeah, Taang's strong and thoughfully," Ren admitted, "but what do you think about his smoky grey eyes?"

"Argggh!" Jade yelled, "What is wrong with you, you boy crazy freak?"

"Sorry, I'm just playing." Ren said with a hurt look on her face. "You know I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, I know, but you know I'm just not into that girly talk. So can you please stop trying to set me up?"

"Alright, but I gotta point out one thing."

"What?"

"You act offended and bad mouth the guys I pair you up with, like "That idiot, that wuss, that butt face…"

"I never said "butt face, I said a…"

"Anyway, you didn't actually say you didn't like Taang." Ren said with a smile.

"And now I'm bored. I'm gonna get something to eat, want something?" Jade asked as she got up to leave. However the moment she set her feet on the floor she jump backed onto her bed.

"Aaaah!" Jade yelled as she began rubbing the soles of her feet.

"What happened, did you step on a tack, a piece of glass, a splinter? Is it bleeding?" Ren quickly asked worried about what had freaked her friend out so much.

"No!" Jade yelled still rubbing her feet. "It was weird; my feet are all tingly, like their asleep." Jade began flexing her toes as the tingling faded.

"That's why you freaked out, because your feet are asleep? You goof I thought you were hurt." Ren grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Jade's head.

"I said it's "like" my feet are asleep, but my feet were fine before I touched the floor." Jade looked at the floor and slowly placed her feet on the floor again. The tingling returned, but Jade was ready for them and slowly got used to it. Jade stood up and took a few steps before closing her eyes and stomping one foot several times.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Ren asked looking at her friend standing around like in a trance.

"This is really weird." Jade said feeling the vibrations through the floor. "Remember how I told you I could feel stuff around me through my feet. Stuff like the bugs in the wall."

"Eww, yeah I remember."

"Before I could feel they were there, but now. Now I can tell exactly where they are, I think I could even count them if they weren't moving so much. And my mom, I could tell where in the house she, she in the kitchen, but not only can I feel she's there but she's sitting at the table with a book. I can almost see her there."

"So you're powers are getting stronger?" Ren asked.

"I guess, but why?"

* * *

**Taang's House**

Taang walked into the kitchen where he found Monk Tashi and Sage Shoji sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hello Taang, I thought you we're taking a nap." Tashi said as he poured more tea for Shoji.

"Yeah, I just took a short nap. I feel a lot better now." Taang said looking at Shoji who seemed tired. "Are you feeling alright Sifu Shoji?"

"Yes Taang, I was just tired earlier. Perhaps I too just need a nap." Shoji said glad to hear Taang's concern.

"It did wonders for me, but can I ask how you been today? I had a head and stomachache since noon but I just went away a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Shoji replied surprise to hear this, "I also had a head and stomachache earlier. But I'm feeling fine now. It just seemed to go away few minutes ago."

"So it affected you too." Taang said thinking about his dream.

"Too, what do you mean Taang? Do you know why the two of you were feeling ill?" Tashi asked curious how they could both suffer the same symptoms and recover at the same time.

"I think so, but I need to check something before I can be sure that it wasn't just a dream."

"What wasn't a dream?" Tashi asked as he watched Taang walk out to the backyard and training area.

Tashi and Shoji followed Taang and watched as he picked up a lighter and lit the circle of candles where Taang practiced his airbending forms. Taang stood in the middle of the circle and began with a few warm-up exercise and simple airbending forms. A pleasant breeze blew as Taang warmed up but as much as Tashi and Shoji enjoyed it, the fact that the breeze came in from different directions every few seconds went unnoticed.

After a minute or two Taang began his real exercises and after a few forms he thrust he palm towards one of the candles that was blown out, not by a breeze of displaced air but a strong wind that cause the other candles to flicker. Taang continues his exercise and blew out another candle and after a few more forms thrust both hands out blowing out candles on opposite sides of the circle.

Tashi and Shoji were amazed by watch they were witnessing. They questioned whether Taang had simple made astonishing progress in his train or if this truly was the lost art that they had believed in for so long. With Taang's next move they realized that they really were witness true airbending.

After another flurry of his arms, Taang punched his fist into each other in front of his stomach. At this moment the air converged right above his fist and formed a sphere of wind that began to expand. Taang's clothes ruffled loudly by the force of the wind as though they were about to be blown off his body and settle as the boundaries of the wind sphere grew past his body and simultaneously blew out all the remaining candles.

Tashi and Shoji were both in awe of the display airbending they had just seen. Tashi walked up to Taang with his arms out in joy.

"Taang, that was wonderfully!" Tashi exclaimed as he gave Taang a hug, "It has finally happened, the Avatar spirit has reawaken and you have become the first fully realized Avatar in centuries."

"This is cause for celebration." Shoji said, "But first we must inform the Union that the Avatar has finally awakened. Everyone will be overjoyed to see that Avatar Aang's dream will soon be realized."

"Before we do that," Taang said after being released from Tashi's hug, "I need to see that the bending arts have fully returned. Would the two of you like to try bending now?"

Tashi and Shoji both smiled at the idea and nodded to show that they were ready to try. Though they each had some doubt that with all their training they may not have been blessed with the powers they had dedicated their lives teaching.

"First, I'll relight the candles." Taang took a new stance and prepared use he firebending forms. With his first strike Taang released a large blast of fire, like that of a flamethrower, shot out thirty feet. The blast was much stronger than Taang had intended but found another surprise as the blast faded. The flame caught a branch of a tree at the corner of the yard and the flames were starting to spread.

"Oh no the tree, we got to put it out!" Taang the exclaimed as Shoji ran to get the garden hose. After turning the water on Shoji rushed to put the fire out but was stopped with a jerk. The hose had become tangled up and wouldn't let him move any closer. Shoji put his thumb over the tip of the hose in order to increase the pressure to spray farther but still he couldn't reach the burning tree.

Taang got over his initial shock and tried to help by trying to extinguish the flames with firebending, but, he found that smothering the flames was a lot more difficult actually making the flames. When that failed he decided to help Shoji by waterbending the hose water. The water curved up, zigged, and zagged and began to splash the flames. After a few minute the fire was put out and the three finally relaxed.

While Shoji put the hose away Taang began to apologize for the fire. While Tashi and Shoji were ready to forgive Taang for his mistake the event made one thing clear.

"Taang," Tashi said "it's alright. It was a simple mistake that we must learn from. That said I believe it would be for the best if you were to continue practicing only your bending forms. At least until Shoji and I can prepare more… structured lessons for your practical bending training."

"I agree." Said Shoji as he started bending a small flame from his finger tip and began to light the circle of candles. "I'll find a safe place for us to practice firebending. Until then practice your forms and I'll start you off on how to suppress flames."

"Okay," Taang replied, "I suppose it's better to learn properly." Tashi walked into the training circle as Shoji finished lighting the candles.

"Especially since Shoji and I shall have teach ourselves the advanced bending before we restart your training." With that Tashi began to perform the same airbending forms that Taang had preformed earlier and succeeded to blow out all the surrounding candles. "Will that was invigorating. Perhaps your airbending training will begin sooner that later." Tashi said with a smile.

"That's good to hear Tashi because we really should begin as soon as possible."

"You seem troubled Taang, this is a time to celebrate. Why do you seem so anxious about your training?"

"It's because of my vision Tashi. That's how I knew that our bending powers had returned." Taang began to explain the details of his vision and meeting with Avatar Aang.

* * *

**School Dormitory**

Kai walked into his dorm room feel much better now that the pains were gone. Though now he was left with the usual pain and loneliness that stayed with him. Out of habit Kai turned on his T.V. as he got on his computer and visited his usual sites. Normally this would distract him from the depressing thoughts that usually run through his head. But the latest experience became a new memory that would stay him for the rest of his unlucky life.

Lost in his thoughts Kai didn't notice the breaking news reports, on the T.V., about the unusual worldwide outbreak of migraines and stomachaches that seemed to affect nearly 1 out of every 8 people. Speculation was varied and numerous about the cause, from a new virus, to government experiment, to a terrorist attack with some untraceable bio-weapon. As remarkable and frightening as the story was, the fact that everyone who had suffer from the epidemic recovered from the illness as quickly as they had contracted it left many people hopeful as interviews showed little concern about the event as doctors found no explanation for the condition or signs that a relapse would occur.

Kai snap out of his stupor in time to hear of another story of a series of fires that had also occurred worldwide. Interviews revealed that the general population feared that the fires were the acts of an organized terrorist group. The reporter stated that the world wide events were unlikely unrelated, but that an investigation was underway to determine the cause of the fires and confirm whether or not the events were simply a coincidence.

Kai wonder what he had missed as the reporter referred to the pervious event as just that. Kai considered checking online for the details but instead shut off the T.V. and went to bed.

* * *

**City of Azulon, Fire Nation**

Up in the highest, and largest, office of the Sun Enterprise's Headquarters sits its president Wei Hinote. Here he sits in the dark, recovering from the most painful ailment he as ever experienced. Looking out his office window down at the city lights he considers his future. Many late nights he's worked making his company more powerful and influential. The idea that he may be dying, that all he has worked for would be lost, or worse given to his undeserving son was an infuriating thought. Lost in his thoughts Hinote failed to notice that he was not longer alone.

"Greetings, President Hinote." With that Hinote turned around in his chair to find a young man barely in his twenties. The intruder stood smiling at him, wearing an old fashion robe of black silk. The robe was uncommon in this day and age, but was even more unusual with lines of red, orange, blue, and green running down each respective sleeve and leg.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Hinote yelled in surprise to find this young stranger in his office.

"I am the key to your future greatness." The young man said with a smile, "I am the one who will return your lost legacy."

"The only thing you are is the latest trespasser to be sent to jail." Hinote answer picking up his phone, "Security!"

"I am also the one who ordered your security be knocked unconscious." The man smirked, "They'll be alright, assuming you don't have them fired for "nodding" off on the job. Your security, as impressive as it is, rivaling all but the most secure military installations, just isn't trained to handle our Order."

"What do you want?" Hinote asked with hostility in his voice.

"I suppose what it boils down to is a partnership. Join me and I shall restore your family to its former glory."

"I am one of the richest most powerful men in the world, what glory is there for a child like you to offer me?"

"Why, the throne of Fire Lord. Your birthright that was given up to make way for the experiment we call democracy." The stranger leaned on Hinote's desk looking him in the eye, "You can get back the power to set this nation right. Save this nation it from itself. No more legislation, end little problems like unemployment, corrupt financial institutions that bleed people dry and take away their home, pass laws we need without months of pointless debate. As Fire Lord you could do all this with just a few simple words."

Hinote was stunned by the man's world then responded with a slight fear, "What you're speaking of is treason. Do you think I would risk my life, my company for such foolhardy ideas?"

"Great rewards require great risk. I won't lie about this, fulfilling my promise to you will require nothing short of full-scale war. And not a civil war, but, a world war the likes of which has never been witness in all of history."

"That's insane!" Hinote replied as he got up to confront the stranger, "You expect me to take part in such a war. You think that such false promises would make me take leave of my senses? Leave this instance or I shall remove you myself."

The stranger stood back as Hinote approached with fists balled tightly. The stranger hoped to have sparring match with Hinote before agreeing to the proposed partnership and was quite pleased that he had provoked such a match. Hinote, during his college days, had been a skilled martial artist and had won a national college championship and placed second in a world college tournament.

"So the Western Dragon comes out of retirement." The stranger commented, "And here I thought you only fought to crush rival companies. Let's see if you have any spark in you Fire Lord."

With that Hinote attacked with some basic combinations only to find the strange smirking behind him. Hinote continued his attack but failed to make any contact. Growling in frustration he felt his blood boil and pressed his assault harder remembering his training and glad that he had at least continued an exercise regiment that kept him from tiring. The stranger continued to smile even after he was forced to block Hinote's attack but refuse to fight back save for simple counterattack that merely push Hinote away.

'_This man is just toying with me.'_ Hinote thought looking at the arrogant man smiling at him. Hinote took a moment to breathe deeply and refocus on his opponent. _'He'll regret crossing me, even if it just for the moment before I kill him!'_

Hinote then charged the man and let loose a ferocious punch straight for his head. Hinote then found himself in shock as the stranger tilted his head just enough for the fist to pass him by. But the shock was not from missing his mark again, but, from a huge blaze that appeared and set the wall on fire.

As the initial shock faded Hinote ran for the fire alarm but was surprise that find that it didn't work and immediately ran for a nearby fire extinguisher. As he prepared to put out the flame the extinguisher was pulled out of his hands by the stranger.

"No need to waste that," the young man said "please allow us to extinguish _your_ fire."

Two additional strangers appeared out of the darkness dress in dark clothes and masks as though they were ninjas. One was remarkably tall like a basketball player and, Hinote noticed, was wear a dark green sash at his waist, just visible in light the fire provided. He was clearly strong as he easily lifted a long staff off his shoulder that held had opposite ends very large buckets of water.

The other was clearly a girl judging by the curve of her hip as she rested her hand on it, below a dark blue sash, and looked at the fire as though she was studying it. Despite her shape she seemed quite young as she barely stood at shoulder height of the first intruder who she bowed to before turning to her tall companion.

"Why are you just standing around?" Hinote yelled, "Give me back my fire extinguisher, or at least hand me one of those buckets!"

"No need to do things the hard way." The young man said turning to the masked girl who had begun wave her hands up into the air and with them the water from the buckets. Seeming to follow her movements the water hovered in front of the blazing wall spanning the length of the flames. With a forward motion the water covered and douses the flames with ease. As the steam rose and the wall became water stained the girl continued her motions and water reappeared out of the wall and vapors floating back into the buckets.

With that the masked man and woman walked back into the shadows. Leaving Hinote to stare and wonder if he was dreaming. He then turned to the remaing stranger.

"No, you're not dreaming." Answering the unasked question, "The simple fact is, benders have returned to the world Hinote. I have a vast army of skilled benders waiting to returning us to the old ways. That impressive blast you released without any prior training the bending art proves that you've inherited the strength of the Fire Lords. I shall give back to you your nation and in return, you shall help me restore true balance to the world as its new leader."

"A-an army o-o-of benders? Balance to the world?" Hinote stuttered at the reality he was facing. The combine forces of benders plus the technological advantage of Sun Enterprise's most advance military hardware and an army to wield them. A global-scale war was possible.

"I shall allow you the time to consider my offer." The young man said looking in Hinote's eyes seeing that he become enticed by the proposal. "Please don't about the wall, by morning a cleanup crew will wipe are tracings of tonight so go home and get some rest. Will meet when I'm sure you've made up your mind."

"You still haven't told me your name!" Hinote managed to demand as the stranger walked away.

"I am Dao." That was all he said as he stepped toward the shadows. The last thing Hinote saw before Dao disappeared was a white circle on his back with a black emblem of a flower on it, a lotus flower.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry again for the delay. I've been working at a Wal-mart that's nearly and hour away and that had severely cut into what time I use to have trying to write. Now I work at a Wal-mart that merely 15 minutes away so finally I could finish this chapter up.**

**Some of you may notice that I corrected the name of the Tea Shop from Jade to Jasmine Dragon. Sorry for the error, I intend to fix this in the previous chapter, perhaps with additional corrections in grammar and spelling.**


	7. Fight Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to its creators Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

**Chapter 6 Fight Club**

**City of Azulon, Fire Nation**

President Wei Hinote walked into his office surprised and relieved to find that that there were no signs of fire or water damage on the wall.

'_A dream,'_ Wei thought, _'obviously a dream from something I ate. Explains the sick feeling I had yesterday. All I needed was a good nights rest.'_

Wei sat at his desk ready to begin work for the day but paused at the sight of a foreign object on his desk. He picks up a small disk, a Pai Sho tile, specifically the Lotus tile. It was an authentic tile made of wood rather than the cheap plastic piece people used nowadays. This piece however had been defile by a marker as the petals of lotus had been colored black like the lotus emblem that was on Dao's back.

Wei sat there accepting the idea that what happened last night was no dream. This meant that Dao's proposition was also real. The though of an army of highly trained benders along side a technologically advanced army for support was inspiring. If their abilities were half of what the legends described, no modern legion of soldiers could stand up to them. With a fleet of the most advanced ships and aircraft for transport and artillery support such an army could actually succeed in winning a large scale war.

Acting unilateral with this Dao character would be nothing short of treason of the Fire Nation and make him a war criminal throughout the world. But take this information to the government would be pointless. He couldn't prove that the offer was real, or that Dao even existed. Even if the Fire Nation President didn't think he was crazy, the President would never even consider accepting the proposal. He'd sit idly by letting the nation deteriorate and no more than order people to look into Dao and likely find nothing.

No the President wouldn't do anything to help the situation. He was a weak man that failed at every turn to improve the state of the nation. Why the people had elected that fool over himself, Wei Hinote, he couldn't understand. Twice he had run for office once with the full support of a political party, yet still people fail to choose a leader who could set their nation right. A Fire Lord, didn't need the approval of the people, it's was their duty to support the Fire Lord who knew what was best.

It was a dangerous choice, one that could not be chosen lightly. But, it was worth looking into before deciding one way or the other. The next time he met Dao, he would learn more about his "Order" and how promising their army really was.

* * *

**Ba Sing Se High, Gym**

Taang and Kai sat next to each other on the bleachers of the gym watching the Kung Fu and Taichi clubs practicing. On one side of the gym over a dozen students dressed in brown martial arts robes with bright red belts being lead in their practice by six students in red robes with brown belts and trim. The red members each had the Fire Nation symbol on there left side of their chest to show they club style while on their backs they had an emblem of a badger-mole, the school mascot. Some of them gathered around two mats and watched pairs of students have sparing matches. The remaining members followed one of the red clad members in a series of kata, practicing movements to help train their bodies in Kung Fu.

On the other side of the gym nearly three dozen students wore white robes with blue belts stood in several lines following one of the six members clad in blue robes with white belts and trim. The lines of white robed members moved in perfect synchronization with their blue leader as their movements flowed like water. The blue clad member also head emblems on their robes, a water tribe symbol on their chest and the badger-mole mascot on their back.

Taang watched the clubs trying to decide which one would be the most helpful for Kai. The two clubs not only differed in fighting style but in organization and popularity. The Taichi members were focused, determined and excited. The Kung Fu members seem a mix of angry, disappointed, or wild undisciplined teens.

Taang thought that Kung Fu fit his personality but didn't think the club would be that helpful dealing with Kai's anger issues. The Taichi club seemed like the better choice to help discipline Kai, but wondered if Kai would have the patience to follow their pace of practice.

"So, which club do you like?" Taang asked Kai.

"Seriously, you expect me to choose between these losers?" Kai replied.

"Come on, you've got to find one of them interesting. Or do you want to check out the Hung Gar club tomorrow?"

"You do realize I'm not joining any of these clubs right?" Kai answered "There's no way I'm going to let myself lose our match to you."

"Sorry Kai, but I'm going to win. I really think joining a club will be a positive experience for you. So tell me what you think of these clubs."

"Fine," Kai sighed, "I guess if I wanted to study a style I'd go with a Kung Fu club. Though _our_ Kung Fu club wouldn't be my first choice, they haven't won a tournament in decades. And they've had only one entry for the Mix Tournament in the past ten years."

"What do you mean? What tournament?"

"The martial arts tournaments, why else do you think all these guy are training for?" Kai asked.

"They joined for a tournament? I though they were studying for fun of it and to discipline themselves." Taang said.

"Seriously, you don't know about the tournament season?" Kai asked as Taang shook his head. "Listen, the tournament season is coming up with four separate tournaments. Three of them are the Style Tournaments one for each club. The Kung Fu club competes with other Kung Fu clubs from other schools, the same goes for Taichi and Hung Gar clubs. At the end of the season clubs with the most wins are ranked and receive awards."

"Wow, I didn't know these clubs were so competitive."

"That's nothing, no really cares about the Style Tournaments. It's the Mix Martial Art Tournament that everyone's really training for."

"And what's that?

"The Mix Tournament happens at the end of the season. The matches from the Style Tournaments give team and individual points that are used to "buy" spots in the Mix Tournaments. Team points buy up to five team spots that let that club send any club members to sign-up and represent our school no matter which member actually earned those points. Individual points buy individual spots that let that specific fighter enter the tournament. This school's Hung Gar club has been winning their Style and the Mix tournament for ten years straight. One year they actually earned thirteen spots for the Mix. All five team spots plus eight individuals that kept earning and losing their spots on the team during the season but won every match five to zero.

"Wow, they must have been great!" Taang said impressed at the achievement.

"Yeah, I guess so, course with all eight member earning their own spots the team spots were filled with member who hadn't competed in a single match that year. Losing in the first round was actually kind of embarrassing for the school, but all anyone remembers it that our school's Hung Gar took 1st, 2nd and 3rd place that year. I heard that members of our Taichi club complained about how many spots the Hung Gar club earned because they end up fighting each other in the fourth and fifth rounds."

"Wow, that sound really exciting Kai. Think we'll earn spots in the Mix Tournaments."

"If you could manage to beat me, we'd be a lock for the Mix Tournament. But that's not gonna happen so forget about it. So you want get this over with or not?"

"Sure, just pick a club and we'll have a match using their style and their rules."

"Jeez," Kai sighed, "fine I guess we'll go with the Kung Fu club. I'll be able to end this quickly."

Taang and Kai made their way to the sparing mats and walked up to one of the team members referring one of the matches.

"Excuse me sir," Taang started, "my friend and I were thinking about joining this club and were hoping you'd let us have a sparring match."

The club member continued to watch the match until it ended before turning to face his two visitors. He eyed both of them for a while clearly trying to gauge the two.

"Hey Kai." He said.

"Hey, um Kenichi right?" Kai replied.

"You boys serious about joining our club?" Kenichi asked skeptically.

"No I'm just here to kick his butt." Kai answered.

"Heh, yeah I thought so." Kenichi smiled, "you're not the first idiots to try and settle things here. But this isn't a fight club or an arena you want us to cover for you, you got to pay."

"Pay?" Taang asked surprised that he was so familiar with what was happening.

"I'm not asking for cash or anything just a promise, an arrangement." Kenichi explained, "If you guys turn out to be good you guys compete in our next match. If not then you both stay with us through our next match being gofers or towel boys or something."

"Screw that!" Kai exclaimed.

"Then find you're self another venue we're busy training." Kenichi then turn back to the club members asking for the next fighters to step onto the mat.

"Come on Kai it's basically the same deal we had. Let's just agree to help them out after our match." Taang tried to coerce.

"No, our deal was I beat you, you leave me alone. Even if I win I'm stuck with you doing chores for these losers."

"Only till the next match besides that's only if you win. If I win we were going to join anyway so…"

"You actually think you have a chance." Kai interrupted, "Fine but you're doing most of the chores either way. Hey Kenichi you got a deal."

Kenichi was clearly surprise as he nearly turned away from the current match but managed to stay focused on it instead of on the new comers. With the end of the fight he gave a quick nod and turned to Kai and Taang.

"Okay boys, but first things first. Before your fight you both got to prove yourselves." Kenichi ignored the insulted look on Kai's face. "You'll both go up one of our team members so we can get to know how good you really are. You'd be surprised how many guys coming in having choreographed a fight thinking it'll impress people."

Turning to his team mates looked for volunteers. Two members immediately stepped forward both tall, but one skinny the other a mass of muscle nearly as big as Kohei.

"Take a mat boys and wait for your match to start." The two members walked over to different mats and kneed down at one of the starting spot and waited for their opponent.

Kenichi turned to Kai and gestured to the mat were he's skinny opponent waited for him. Kai stepped onto the mat faced his opponent who hopped to his feet and bowed to Kai before taking a stance. Kai gave a smaller bow and took his own stance. Kenichi walk up between them and began to explain the rules.

"Okay guys, this is a five-point match with minimum restrictions. Anything but groin shots counts, first with five points or a knock out wins the match." Kenichi then stepped back and held a hand between them before swinging it down to signal the start of the match."

Kai quickly charged forward and earned his first point with a fast jab to his opponent's chest. They quickly moved back to their starting positions and waited for Kenichi to signal the next round. The next round lasted longer as Kai's opponent managed to block several of Kai attacks before launching his own attacks only for Kai to counter with a kick to the stomach.

Kai returned to start with an annoyed looked on his faced clearly bored with the match. The third round lasted even longer as the team member blocked and dodged Kai's attacks more effectively and began attacking using his long reach to his advantage. It took over five minutes before Kai finally scored his third hit against him. Both fighters returned to their starting positions sweating and breathing hard.

The next round caught Kai by surprise as it began with him blocking a kick, to the head, so powerful that Kai was still knocked to the ground. Kai was quick to block another kick to the chest only to be knocked completely off the mat. Kai sat for a few moments staring at his opponent who smiled back with satisfaction.

'_Was he toying with me this whole time?'_ Kai wondered before returning to the mat. The round restarted with a feign that nearly caught Kai off-guard as once again he blocked a kick that knocked him on his ass beyond the edge of the mat.

"That's twice that you've left the mat Kai." Kenichi pointed out. "Once more and it will start costing you points."

Kai glared at Kenichi as he returned to the mat.

'_I can't block those kicks.'_ Kai thought as he rubbed his sore arms. _'It feels like he's trying to break my arms.'_

Kai turned his focus into dodging his opponent's kicks only to find that between those long legs and limited space between Kai and the edge of the mat, Kai had very little room to maneuver. He managed to duck under another kick that swung over his head and rolled behind the team member. Kai was about to strike back only to find his opponent using his momentum and drop into a sweeping kick. Kai just managed to jump over it hoping to strike from above, but didn't have a chance as opponent continued his spin actually stood up on one foot spinning almost like a ballerina before thrusting a third kick straight at Kai who was still in midair.

Kai even from this disadvantageous position Kai still managed to block the kick and was launched to the opposite side of the mat just short of the edge. Kai looked up from where he landed expecting the assault to continue. Instead Kai saw his opponent staring back sweating and breathing hard.

Kai realized that he was putting everything into each kick hoping to simply overpower him. Kai slowly stood up and tried to catch his breathe.

Debating when the best time to be Kai opted to strike sooner knowing that allowing the member to recover meant giving him a chance to continue using those powerful legs at full strength. Kai charged in with his arm pulled back to deliver a strong punch to the head.

His opponent was more tired than he thought he'd be but seeing Kai moving in so recklessly the team member just needed to time one last kick and get under his guard. One good kick is often all it's ever taken for him to even a win by knockout. At the last second his swung right toward the pit of Kai's stomach and hit nothing but air as Kai seemed to disappear.

Unknown to his opponent Kai had dropped down and sled underneath the kick allowing Kai kick the one leg holding the team member up causing him to land in a split position. The member didn't seem pained from the fall, just bewildered as how Kai had dodged him. This look fell at the sight of a fist heading for his face earning Kai forth point.

Both fighters remained in their spot for a full minute before they finally made their way to their starting positions for the final round. The round started with a combination of punches and kicks from Kai that were aptly blocked only for Kai rhythm to be broken ducking under a fast and no doubt powerful kick. The fight continued like this with strong kicks breaking the monotony of blocked combinations.

Kai bided his time with fast but light strikes always keeping a watch for the next kick. Minutes passed as Kai managed to dodge each kick he knew would end this fight.

Both fighters grew more and more tired as they fought as Kai tried to gauge their current stamina. Kai realized that he wouldn't be able to keep up his current pace and hoped that he had done his job wearing his opponent out more than himself. All that was left was to wait for the next kick.

When it finally came he did the insane thing and took the hit with both forearms guarding his chest and feet planted as firmly as he could manage. The leg slammed into him with serious force, but was nowhere near this strength Kai had felt before. Quickly, before his stunned opponent could react, Kai sidestepped and bumped his should into him and followed up with a jab to the chest insuring the final point for the match.

Kai looked down to his opponent and smirked as he panted trying to catch him breathe. He then walked over to the edge of the mat closest to Kenichi where he collapse and began a will earned rest.

"So," Kai spoke looking up at Kenichi, "did I prove myself to you losers?"

"Yeah that was pretty impressive." Kenichi replied with a satisfied smile, "You managed to beat the "legs" of our team on your first try. Even I lost my first fight to him because of those ridiculous kicks of his. It's hard to thinks straight when you're worried about getting hit by those legs. It was actually painful to watch."

"Wuss." Kai was all Kai said before lying back onto the mat.

"Taang you're up next." Kenichi said to the other new would be member. "Go meet your opponent."

"Right." Taang answered then turned toward Kai, "That was a great match Kai. I hope you enjoyed it."

Taang hurried over to the other mat and took his place at a starting point before his opponent. Taang looked at the large team member who stood up from his spot and towered over the new kid.

"Hi, I'm Taang." He introduced himself before asking, "Who are you?"

The large team member punched his right fist into his left palm and smirked at his tiny challenger. Will his fist in hand he gave a slight bow to Taang who returned it.

"The name's Toji." The large man answered taking up a fighting stance.

"It's nice to meet you." Taang then readied himself for the match.

"Again, this is a five-point match with minimum restrictions." Kai announced, "Let's begin."

Toji charged in as the match started with a flurry of punched that surprised Taang who backed away so fast he nearly fell over when he stepped off the mat. Taang looked at back at Toji who smirk at him while returning to his starting point. Taang returned to the mat to continue the match.

The match continued the same way it began, with Taang retreating and leaving the mat with a charging Toji nearly missing with each attack.

"Taang, if you keep leaving the mat I'll have to start awarding Toji with points." Kai warned before signaling the restart of the match.

Taang was resolved to avoid being forced off of the mat again and managed to block and dodge the initial assault. Taang looked for any opening he could use against his opponent, but Toji's endless attacks quickly covered every opening before Taang could even fight back. Taang kept trying to find some weakness in Toji's guard as Taang blocked, ducked and sidestepped every punch and kick but nothing seemed to work.

Taang then rolled under a kick and managed to get behind Toji. As Taang prepared to strike Toji spun round and threw a punch at Taang chest with his massive fists. Taang tried to back I away for him before but had no choice but to cross his arms over his chest and block the strike. Taang felt himself knocked off his feet and fell hard onto the mat.

"Point, Toji!" Kenichi called out. "Score is 1-0 Toji."

Taang looked up with surprise that Toji had been awarded a point when he had blocked the punch. Before he could question the point, he noticed Kai sitting next to him.

"Yo." Kai commented looking at his next opponent.

Taang realized that he had been knock off one mat and landed on the next mat where Kai had his match. Taang stood and massaged his sore arms and returned to his mat to continue the match.

Kai finally stood up from his mat and watched his fight in annoyance. Both fighter were sloppy, Toji with his fast but uncoordinated attacks and Taang with his off balance defense. Kai watched the fight for several minute and found it to be monotonous with endless repetition.

"Time out." Kai mumbled.

"You say something?" Kenichi asked, keeping his eyes on the match.

"I said time out I need to talk to Taang real quick."

"Fine. Time!" Kenich called out to the fighters and halted the match and gestured to Kai. Taang took the sign and walked over to Kai.

"Did you want to talk with me about something Kai?"

"Yeah, your Kung Fu sucks." Kai commented, "I know you said you'd only use Kung Fu but you don't stand a chance if you keep this up."

"What do you mean?" Taang asked "I thought that my form was pretty good. Master Shoji says that my form is improving."

"Ughh, technically your form's pretty solid," Kai explained, ", but your movement is sloppy. You've got most of the basics down but it's clear you're too use to Ba Gua that your sidestep is awkward and your dodging is off balance. It's slowing you down way too much, and that not even you biggest problem."

"Then what is my biggest problem? I get what you mean about by the change in my footwork and I guess I still need to work on my defense but what else is wrong?"

"Your attitude." Kai declared poking Taang in the chest. "You are way too soft out there. You did nothing but evade and defend and didn't even try to attack."

"I'm just waiting for an opening, a chance to strike when he can't block, but, he's really good."

"That's what I'm talking about you can't just wait for an opening, you have to make an open yourself."

"Make an opening, how?"

"Figure it out yourself and soon because running away isn't working not against this guy. If nothing else at least fight him like a man. Try to hit him, put some pressure on him, make it a hard fought match even if you lose at least have a fight you can be proud of."

Taang returned to the mat as Kai sat back down to watch the rest of the match. As the match resumed Toji charged in once again with an onslaught of punches and kicks. Taang dogded the attacks with relative ease but knew that it would take one mistake before he was either forced out again or hit for a point. The round dragged on and still Taang couldn't find an opening in Toji's defense. Rolling to avoid another attack Taang found himself backed into a corner. Toji stood ready for his next attack refusing to let him escape to his sides.

Taang tried to think of what his next move would be as blocking would only force him off the mat and giving up another point to his opponent. Still he couldn't find any way to successfully hit Toji. Thinking to what Kai said about fighting like a man, Taang wasn't even sure what he meant. Suddenly Toji charged in to knock Taang out one way or another. Taang stood his ground, blocking wouldn't help, couldn't dodge to the sides, he had to find a moment to attack.

Finally the moment came, Toji's arm pulled back and Taang could already see the punch coming. He hadn't realized what he was doing till he saw the stunned look on Toji's face looking at Taang vaulting off his strong fist and into the air and disappearing from view. Toji immediate came to a stop at the edge of the mat almost losing his balance unaware that Taang had begun his decent behind him planting his feet into Toji's back earning a point before forcing Toji off of the mat.

Taang looked at what he'd done as his opponent picked himself up with frustration.

'_I think I get it now.'_ Taang thought _'Sometime you can't evade and strike when their guards down. You have to just attack until you can break through their guard. That's what Toji was doing, I'm only lucky to have lasted this long.'_

The matched resumed and continued the same as it had before, but that changed as Taang finally attacked. His punch was blocked but it was followed by more until finally his punch landed on it mark. Taang barely dodged another punch as Toji continued with to fight despite losing the round until Kenichi gave the order to stop.

After reprimanding, Toji for ignoring the hit that ended the round, he apologized insincerely for what he did saying that he didn't even feel the hit and thought the round was still going. His poor excuse was made even less believe as tried to massage the impact point without being anyone noticed.

The next round ended immediately as Taang ducked under Toji's punch and hit him in the stomach before he knew what happened. The match continued with Taang fighting with renewed confidence that he would soon be facing Kai and proving how fun it would be for them to improve their skills together.

The match continued, ending with Taang earning his five points thanks to his new approach. Toji left the mat clearly upset at his loss while Taang collapsed to the ground and tried to catch his breathe.

"Nicely done Taang." Kenichi said looking down at him. "Beating Toji on your first try is real tough. Someone get this guy a water from the cooler, one for Kai too. Why don't you guys take a break before your fight?"

Kai was handed a couple bottles of water then sat next to Taang, setting a bottle by him.

"Not bad," Kai commented, "took you long enough though. I could've done it in half the time."

"Sorry, but thanks for the advice." Taang replied.

"I just don't want you asking for a rematch just cause you're lame."

After a rest, Kenichi lead them to the center of the mat were they immediately took their fighting stance.

"Hold on guys, first the format." Kenichi said before starting their personal match. "You guys satisfied with another five-point match or you want something more intense? Some guys want a K.O. match, you lose if you're knocked unconscious, can't get back to your feet before a ten count or you surrender. There's no point system and minimum restriction.

"Sounds good." Kai answered eager to start the fight.

"You sure, one of us might get hurt?" Taang questioned.

"You mean you might get hurt, but if you're scared fine. We'll go with the five-point match."

"Agreed, five-point match minimum restrictions." Kenichi then gave the start signal.

The began with a fast combination from Kai that push Taang who was surprised at his speed. Each time Taang tried to fight back he's stopped with another combo that force him to defend. After falling for a feinted kick to the head Kai quickly followed with a sweep that knocked Taang flat on his back. Taang only just rolled out to the way of Kai's punch but couldn't avoid Kai's kick who rolled after him.

The next round began with another combination but from Taang this time. Kai blocked with the same skill Taang displayed before then countered, forcing Taang to retreat. The two kept their distance and catch their breath waiting for the next move. Taang accepting that he needed to be more aggressive charged in for another exchange of blows. The fight continued back and forth until Taang copied a move Kai used against "Legs". Blocking a kick aimed for his ribs Taang sidestepped and bumped his should into Kai who stumbled back, vulnerable to a punch scoring Taang first point.

"Lucky hit." Kai declared standing and moving in to continue the fight.

"Hold on, that was a clean hit." Kenichi proclaimed keeping Kai separated from Taang. Sending them back to their starting positions he signaled the continuation of the match.

Kai moved in with a furious array of attacks forcing Taang to defend. Kai was unrelenting, refusing to allow Taang even a moment to think about retaliating.

"You're not winning this kid." Kai insisted, "Forget the points. I'm gonna knock you the fuck out!"

In his haste Kai left himself opened after Taang deflected a punch. Taang spun a kick right to Kai's head who narrowly escaped the blow leaning away from his opponent's shorter legs. Kai growled at how close he came to losing another point to the new kid.

"Aaaahh!" someone screamed.

Kai charged in again throwing a vicious punch straight toward Taang's head who barely managed to deflect it a few inches to the side. Kai froze as his fist sailed by Taang's ear. His eyes went wide at the sight before him.

Taang knew what had happened as he stood just a petrified as Kai. It wasn't the shocked look on Kai 's face or the orange glow reflecting off his face and eyes. It was the heat Taang felt on the back of his head. The sweat that had nothing to do with the exertion he put into the fight. Taang had no doubt in his mind was Kai had just done.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello again readers, again I apologize for the long delay in this update. This time is was not _just_ due to a cause of writer's block or working a Wal-Mart, but rather another story. I have been writing, or rather rewriting another story. The original story was entitled "New Bad Girl in Town" a W.I.T.C.H. fic written by the author pen named Wilhelmina Vandom.**

**The rewrite is entitled "New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB" where an original character has been inserted to shakes things up a little. **

**If you readers are also fans of W.I.T.C.H., and enjoy my style of writing or maybe just curious what TDB is then I hope you readers will check it out.**

**Also, I'd like to know if I did a decent job writing the fight scene in this chapter or if you guys think I need to improve for future fights.**

**So don't forget to please read and review. **


End file.
